Chaman del amor
by novusamundi
Summary: Parecia como un trabajo cualquiera ... pero se convertirá en una noche de revelación... con un dragon slayer, una titania, una enano que dice querer "ayudar" y 800.000 jewels de por medio. Es mi primer trabajo así que no se como salio... XD así que ¿ayuda? bienvenida cualquier opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERO QUE NADA ACLARO… **

**Este es mi primer "fic" si se le dice así, tengo mucho que aclarar antes de empezar. Comencemos, me identifico en como "novasamundi" y pido perdón por cualquier error (o horror) de ortografía o de lo que sea, ya que, de chico tuve "problemas" psicológicos y esto me complico mi aprendizaje en la escuela … apenas se bien donde poner comas ( , ) puntos y obviamente al ser un novato, ya me veo que cometeré un error o dos en la historia (ósea en el resumen, desenlaces o cosas así de obras de literarias) lo que pido es que dejen su opinión y me den una manito para poder mejorarme, desde ya, gracias y llevémonos bien! Y si se preguntan porque no espere a aprender un poco mas… es que me hervía la sangre hacer una historia … suelo ser de una imaginación voladora jeje**

**PD: La pareja de mi primer fic me pareció divertida… XD por eso la consagro como mi primer fic. Esta historia solo es para entretener y no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.**

**PEQUEÑO ** **CHAMAN ** **DEL** **AMOR**

Era un día increíblemente soleado en Magnolia y sus habitantes trabajaban arduamente como siempre. Se notaba un ambiente pacífico y tranquilo además de alegre.

Pero la cosa ocurre en el famosos gremio de Fairy Tail donde se notaba el mismo animo y alegría de siempre, sí se notaba el ambiente… ameno… o tal vez no…

-JA y que lo sueñes cabeza de hielo! - exclamo con fuerza cierto dragon slayer

-Quieres comprobar lagartija?!- obtuvo de respuesta del mago de hielo

Que por cierto andaba semidesnudo

-No pueden estar un día tranquilos chicos! – se quejo su amiga, la maga celestial

Natsu, Gray y Lucy estaban ese día discutiendo que trabajo tomar… la renta no se paga sola.

-La nena de hielo comenzó- Protesto natsu

-Como me llamaste?!- Respondió – Quieres pelear?!-

-Cuando quieras perve- dejo de hablar de golpe – uh? –

-HEY! No me dejes hablando solo-

-No pueden ser normales por un día?! – Acuso la maga celestial-

-TSK… oi!, que estas viendo?-

-…- gray no recibió respuesta

-Que estás viendo natsu?- y este miraba la tabla de trabajo fijamente

-… OHHHH- exclamo – miren por este trabajo pagan 800.000 jewels!

-QUE?!- sonaron al unisonó gray y lucy-

-sí y solo por atrap-AUGH!- no pudo continuar natsu ya que lucy lo aparto de un golpe para quitarle el papel-solo por atrapar un… un enano!- dijo alegremente- la descripción dice "quien atrape a este molesto enano del bosque tendrá una gran y jugosa recompensa" JIJIJIII esta es mi día-la felicidad le desbordaba a lucy

-YO VOY!- dijo natsu-yo también -se sumo gray

-Claro, vamos todos!- exclamo lucy-

-entonces… voy a buscar a erza!-grito natsu- que? Oh... Claro-dijo lucy, feliz ya que pagaría todas las renta que debía, no le importaba cuantos fueran y menos que esos fueran sus amigos

-ER…za?- no puedo completar su llamado ya que observo a su amiga detenidamente, se veía pensante, distante… deprimida?

Se acerco mas para hablarle del trabajo… -'tal vez no sea nada' HEY ERZA!-llamo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad como siempre y una mano levantada

-eh?... oh natsu, que pasa?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

Natsu hizo una muy disimulada cara de desagrado… esa cara… esa sonrisa… parecía tan forzada, parecía retener mucho en esa… falsa sonrisa

-'no me gusta esto'- pero retomo a lo que vino, tal vez con el trabajo volvería a la normalidad-Oh nada jeje- rio nerviosamente- solo venia a ver si querías venir con nosotros a un trabajo con cubo de hielo y lucy-le propuso- Vienes?-

-Claro…-

Partieron a la mañana siguiente al pueblo que ofreció el trabajo, fueron como otro trabajo mas, gray llevaba su chaqueta blanca y una pequeña mochila con pocas cosas al igual que lucy y natsu, la única diferencia era obviamente erza que siempre llevaba una gran carga de maletas puestas en un tipo de carro que llevaba con una mano.

Todo iba como siempre, como una misión mas … gray que se quitaba la ropa en vía pública y los niños se burlaban y reían mientras sus madres le tapaban los ojos y todos murmuraban sobre esto y este no se enteraba que pasaba hasta que le avisaran o sintiera el viento en sus piernas. Natsu como siempre cada que se subía al tren su enfermedad de movimiento se activaba y se sentía pésimo, solo cuando llegaron a su parada no era extraño que gray discutiera con natsu a los gritos, ya lucy no le daba mucha importancia ella solo pensaba que pasaría después en su novela y obvio en los 800.000 jewels, solo algo había diferente, erza no había dicho cosa alguna desde que partieron… solo caminaba con la mirada al suelo, todos se habían dado cuenta de ello pero a natsu se le ponían los nervios de punta sobre el tema no quería esto, ver así a su amiga, que estaba pensando en ese momento le corrió un escalofrió …

-'Que me está pasando'?- sin saber responder la pregunta que se formulo

-Que está pasando?- pregunto erza a una multitud con cara de pocas ganas junto a lo que parecía el alcalde del pueblo- explíquenmelo de vuelta- replico la maga de cabello rojo

-ESTE DUENDE DESGRACIADO Y FEO A ECHO ESTRAGOS A MI PUEBLO!- dijo el rechoncho alcalde

-Como que "estragos"?- pregunto lucy –SI ESE DUENDE ES UN FASTIDIO!- exclamo un hombre de entre la pequeña masa – CALLATE DESGRACIADO, TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR DESDE QUE ME ENGAÑASTE CON JENIFER- exclamo la mujer a su lado, parecía que esa era su esposa- QUE DIJISTE?! QUE HICISTE QUE FRANCO? TE ROMPERE LA CARA AUNQUE SEAS MI AMIGO- clamo otro hombre furioso-YO NO HICE TAL COSA!- respondió el acusado –ASÍ QUE SOY UNA MENTIROSA?!- dijo la mujer de este. Y así parecía que se iba a armar un pelea en el pueblo pero… -BASTA!- dijo con una gran voz ronca el alcalde-ESTOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL NO AYUDARAN ASÍ QUE NO PELEEIS MAS!- y así como vino la multitud se desarmo. Parecía que era un pueblito prospero y bien portado ya que todos vestían muy bien y parecían pulcros y organizados

-Les encargo que maten a ese duende- exclamo el rechoncho alcalde

-claro déjenos a nosotros- dijo erza

-hmp- fue lo último que dijo este antes de que se de vuelta y se fuera con la barbilla en alto – Parece que hoy acampamos-dijo happy – WOOH! Desde cuando estás aquí happy- dijo natsu- todo el tiempo! Que malo son como no captaron mi presencia- eso no importa ahora vamos a armar el campamento para la noche-dijo erza- ya no me aprecian – dijo el gato azul antes de que todos fueran al bosque cercano al pueblo.

Ya habían levantado la carpa hecho la fogata y pescado para su cena. Solo queda esperar cualquier actividad, y no sabían cuando ira a tardar en encontrar una pista de ese duende.

-entendieron como es este trabajo?-dijo erza con mucha seriedad en sus ojos … pero no la que comúnmente usa

-'debo hacerlo' si… claro ' NO claro que no porque lo haría HA HA' – se debatía natsu dentro de su cabeza, solo agacho la mirada y pensaba … pero no sabía qué hacer,

-'demonios que difícil es pensar me hace doler la cabeza'- pensó- …tsu, natsu, NATSU

-eh?- fue lo que dijo cuando este se despabilo y miro a su llamante- oh erza que pasa? Jeje-

-que te pasa a ti? Estas como en las nubes con una cara pensativa - dijo erza- b-bueno… yo- todo se fue cuando cruzaron miradas, ambos con cara de preocupación y de pena, erza comprendió que natsu se dio cuenta de su actitud- natsu… acompáñame –

-sí, claro- respondió

-se gusssstan- bromeo el gato

-cállate happy, como tu pescado- dijo lucy, observando a erza y natsu alejarse- aye!-

-'natsu … más vale que no la embarres'- fue lo que cruzo por la mente de gray

Adentrándose en el bosque al lado de un pequeño rio que reflejaba la luna como una moneda de plata, se encontraban natsu y erza, sentados en la orilla.

-'es mi oportunidad' erza que te sucede? Estas bien?- pregunto natsu con nervios de su respuesta

-sí esto bien … solo es algo que me deja pensando y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza-

-quieres hablar de ello?-

-no, lo siento pero es un poco personal-

-veo… pero, erza!- clamo natsu haciendo que erza lo mirara con atención- sabes que nos tienes a nosotros y que siempre estaremos ahí, más que fairy tail, somos familia- esto hizo sacar una sonrisa a titania

-claro, natsu… me encanta pasar tiempo con tigo, me haces sentir querida- sonrió erza

-no digas eso de nuevo, erza- erza abrió sus ojos mirando la cara de seriedad de natsu- siempre te quise, incluso desde niño y jamás fuiste despreciada en fairy tail- erza no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- gracias, natsu…- natsu repensó lo que dijo y sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas- bueno, eh sabes que todos te queremos jajajaja eso es obvio ufff que calor 'QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!' –esta vez, erza rio con ganas- natsu es una noche fría y eres un dragon slayer, el calor no te afecta, no te averguences por querer a tu amiga- dijo esto último mirándolo con cara de felicidad como las que erza hace- sí bueno, eh, no comimos todavía así que … traje unos pescados para comer mientras- sacando 3 peces cocidos de su mano derecha- claro…- ambos mordieron sus alimentos para luego cruzar miradas y sonreírse con la comida en la boca, pero son darse cuenta se quedaron los dos mirándose, fijamente, muy fijamente y así fue como se les fue la sangre a las mejillas y no paraban de mirarse

No fue hasta que… -oye, me das del pez de mas que tienes en la mano muchachito?- menciono una voz chillona detrás de natsu

-shi… clado (si claro)- no fue hasta que erza abrió los ojos en sorpresa para que natsu se percatara de que había alguien más y no era uno de sus amigos

-que? – respondió la criaturita

-quien eres?- pregunto natsu –oh … yo? Soy el pequeño chaman del amor y vivo en este humilde bosquesito- oh … ERES COMO UN ENANO DE JARDIN!- exclamo natsu con diversión- NO SOY UN GNOMO! – exclamo irritado el chaman- yo soy girandia- 'suena a merienda… mmm merienda Pensó natsu- y soy el chaman del amor y vine porque el corazón de esta – se acerco con velocidad- dama tiene duda en su corazón- esto último lo dijo con voz profunda y tomo su mano y la empezó a acariciar con su escamosa mano, erza se sintió incomodada y no pudo evitar mandar a volar de un manotazo al enano, levantándose el chaman del suelo… a unos metros exclamo –ESA NO ES LA FUERZA DE UNA DAMA!- erza se dio cuenta de esto y natsu se rio – jajaja pobre enano- erza se levanto para ayudar al enano pero se percato de la palabra de natsu "enano" y ellos estaban en el bosque …- usted es quien anduvo molestando al pueblo?!- interrogo sin mas- oh? – solo dijo natsu … hasta que comprendió la situación y se levanto de suelo – molestar, yo diría rebelar… hola!? Soy el chaman del AMOOOR! Esa gente vive engañada… igual que tu ma'am – erza no sabía que se refería este enano verde – no se a que te refieres pero será mejor que te largues de aquí y no molestes mas al pueblo o te sacamos a la fuerza – menciono natsu- lo siento joven, te agradezco el delicioso pez pero preferiría no usar la fuerza bruta, solo vengo para ayudar a la joven –mirando a erza

Ya basta! – y natsu se lanzo a atrapar al enano pero este gracias a su tamaño se escabullo con velocidad hacia erza la cual se preparo para agarrarlo con dos espadas en mano

Cuando erza iba a atacar al enano este saco de un pequeño saco atado a su cinto un poco de polvo colorido – polvo love love!-

-que?!- exclamo erza segada pronto por el polvo – erza!- exclamo natsu que se dio vuelta para atacar al enano pero sin éxito ya que había huido a la densidad del bosque

El polvo ya disipado dejo ver a erza inconsciente en el suelo-erza!- natsu fue a su lado

Este miro bien a su compañera, no parecía tener herida alguna, pero no sabía que era ese polvo que lanzo aquel extraño enano después verían que era ya que erza empezó a abrir sus ojos –erza estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el dragon slayer

-natsu- soltó débilmente

-shhh descuida te llevare con los otros y te llevaremos a un doctor- natsu aprecio como sus mejillas estaban coloradas… pero lo más extraño es que erza dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta era diferente… es como si fuera de… lujuria?

-natsu- repitió

-si … erza?-

-natsu- esta vez empezó a tocar el pecho y acariciar el pelo del chico

-eh.. oh erza te puedes parar- pregunto incrédulamente

El la agarro de los brazos para levantarla pero esta siguió de largo y tiro al suelo a natsu y apretando su voluptuoso pecho sobre él

-eh erza?! Que te pasa? 'suave'…- la cara de natsu se torno roja mientras su "amiga" estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara mirándole fijamente sin quitar esa sonrisa de deseo

-natsuuu- esta vez canturreo- te deseo…

-Eh?-

-hazme tuya-

-EHHH?!-

Buueeeeno aquí lo dejo, no sé como me fue … eso sí, hay cosas que se que tengo que cambiar y errores que corregir … pero necesitaba hacer esto … ahora no se si seguirlo … si lo más seguro que lo haga pero bueno… no se como se manejan las cosas por aca pero solo pido que si leen esto me den unos consejos para poder continuar con esto jeje … nos vemos y gracias por leer XD


	2. Tus sentimientos y los míos

**HOOOLA XD … volvemos a la historia, pero antes quería dar gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me subieron el ánimo y gracias a eso, la inspiración vino para seguir … sigamos **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-natsuuu- esta vez canturreo- te deseo…

-Eh?-

-hazme tuya-

-EHHH?!-

…

_**TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y LOS MIOS**_

-Pero que dices e-erza?! Seguro estas bien?! Y por lo que más quieras ponte mas ropa!-"Opino" natsu que recién se había dado cuenta que su amiga se había despojado de su habitual armadura y estaba en ropa interior… encima de él

-Estoy mejor que nunca, natsu- Soltó con una voz seductora y muy femenina, una que jamás había escuchado oír de los labios de ella-Sabes que natsu?-

-Q-Q-Q-ue?- respondió tímidamente, estaba con los nervios de punta

-'QUE ESTA PASANDO?'-era una de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, solo una ya que las otras consistían en… cosas de adultos

-'QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!'- pensó con desesperación miro a todos lados buscando una salida, ya que erza poseía una fuerza brutal que le sostenía los brazos y en ese momento su fuerza no le respondió…. Tal vez su cuerpo deseaba ese contacto?

-Cometí el tonto error de comprarme, ropa…-

erza tomo la mano de natsu y la guío por su espalda-… menor a mi talla…-

La acerco más y más a sus caderas- 'que esta por…'- se pregunto el peli rosado

-… y….- esta vez natsu SÍ que estaba encendido, su cara era un carbón- …me molesta…- y guío su pulgar dentro de una de las tiras de sus bragas

(Acá en Argentina se les dicen "bombachas" pero no queda muy bien… "bragas" suena mejor ¿no? XD)

-me ayudas con mi bra?- menciono con una gran cara de lujuria y respiro sobre el cuello del dragon slayer que le puso los pelos de punta… sentir su cálida respiración le había provocado un sacudón –'que me pasa?! Que me está por pasar?!'- chillo dentro de si

-que te parece mi cuerpo natsy?- su vos cada vez sonaba mas y mas seductora, femenina, cálida y erótica, ya hasta le había puesto sobre nombre

- para mi, tu cuerpo es genial natsy… tan… bien formado y musculoso- erza toco el pecho de natsu y lo exploro, natsu solo se quejaba como un perrito asustado y tembloroso, erza por lo contrario reía con toda su cara roja, procedió a sentarse en las caderas del dragon de pelo rosado, sin dejar que este retirara la mano de su seductora posición y así siguió explorando el abdomen bien formado de este, formando círculos y corazones, solo agachándose para besar su abdomen

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-natsyyyy- se quejo como una niña-'enserio esta no puede ser erza!'- Pero ahí estaba

- eres malo no respondiste…- erza uso sus brazos para presionar su abundante busto, natsu trataba de controlar de que la sangre no se le escapara, porque sentía que iba a explotar

- …si te gusta mi cuerpo? Sí sí, verdad que sí?- ya esta, natsu se rendía por una vez en su vida… sentía como erza bajaba la mano que tenía en su abdomen… mas… y más abajo, seria natsu víctima de una violación cometida por su amiga?

No fue hasta que- QUE PASO?! NATSU! – nuestro amigo de cabeza rosada nunca pensó de estar tan contento de la llamada de su mejor amigo/rival salir de entre los arbustos del bosque… o tal vez no…

Luego de mirar bien, observo la cara de su salvador… tenía una cara no se podría describir parado en frente de la escena, pero era más que obvio su actitud, encontrar a "Erza Scarlet" la mujer más fuerte y orgullosa del gremio en una posición tan comprometedora con "Natsu", el chico mas cabeza hueca, el chico que menos sabia de mujeres, eso no se lo esperaba…

-NO TE QUEDES AHÍ! AYUDAME!- no es que natsu no le gustara las mujeres, solo que esta era un shock, tanto había vivido con esta mujer que tocarla de otra forma sin su consentimiento, era mucho el respeto que le tenía y ella notoriamente no estaba en sus cabales, pero de haber sido otra la situación, tal vez, solo tal vez

- 'tengo que dejar de pensar! No puedo pensar así de ella aunque, aunque tenga un cuerpo tan deseable… NO TENGO QUE PENSAR MAS!'-

-NO! DEJAME GRAY! YO QUIERO IR CON NATSY!- se quejo erza mientras forcejeaba con gray

- 'Es obvio que no está en sus cabales, de haber sido la verdadera me hubiera pateado al otro lado del continente!'

-NO! YO QUIERO ESTAR CON NATSY! DEJAME EN PAZ!-

No quedaba de otra- ya cálmate, erza!- y golpeo a erza en el estomago haciendo que se desmayara y callera de vuelta en sima de natsu, gray siguió sosteniendo sus brazos hasta estar seguro que de verdad estaba noqueada, aunque la escena fue cuestión de minutos a natsu se le hizo eterno esto con erza…

-CHICOS! Lo lamento me perdí cuando seguía gra… eh?- lucy la que recién llegaba por haberse perdido, observo la escena… erza en ropa interior con natsu debajo y gray sosteniéndola de los brazos… detrás de ella… e irónicamente sin camisa

-n-no p-para! NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- dijeron al unisonó, pero fue inevitable

-perv-PERVERTIDOS!-

PLAF! PLAF!

…. …

**EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE VUELTA**

-l-lo siento, no sabía que erza había sido "Envenenada"-se disculpo lucy-… si así se le puede decir…- observo a su amiga desmayada

Gray se tallo los ojos con las palmas de sus manos cuidando no tocar el manotazo que le propino lucy- natsu dime que paso…-

-encontramos al enano y empezó a decir una sarta de cosas sin sentido, lanzo ese polvo en erza y erza enloqueció y… eso- la sencilla respuesta de natsu que tenia la mano en su barbilla a modo de pensar, ¿qué había pasado?… consiente de no tocar la marca de los dedos de lucy en su cara

-exactamente qué cosas natsu? Y por cierto porque estas tan cerca?- pregunto gray

-no quiero estar cerca de erza en su estado actual- rápidamente replico natsu

- esta te la dejo pasar- respondió gray observando a erza que se encontraba dormida en el regazo de lucy al otro lado de la fogata… ni gray ni natsu se iban a acercar a erza, ya que no sabían cómo iba a hacer su actitud ahora

-ya, bueno tenemos que llevar a erza a un doctor, no puede estar en el frío bosque en su estado- decía natsu mientras se levanto de su asiento- gray, cárgala…-

-HEY! Porque yo?!- respondió el mago de hielo

-porque, sabes qué pasaría si se llega a despertar cuando la voy llevando?-

-sí, cuando llegue estaba muy prendida a ti, "YO QUIERO ESTAR CON NATSY!"- imito gray haciendo que natsu pusiera su rostro colorado

- así que yo no estoy en peligro si se despierta, JA hasta se te puso la cara roja!- apunto su dedo hacia natsu- Jajaja qué? Tienes calor? Jajajaja- era más que obvio que lo molestaría por más de un mes, natsu solo podía hace su mejor intento de ocultar su rubor con una mueca de molestia

-ya chicos, hay que llevarla al pueblo de vuelta- menciono lucy que fue observante de las imitaciones de gray…

-'Que fue lo que paso con esos dos?...'- ahora si que le pico la curiosidad a lucy

-oh… si claro, yo la cargo- dijo gray

- v-vamos- dijo natsu mirando a erza en los brazos de gray y lo extraño, fue que no puedo evitar sentir… celos? Tal vez si debió cargarla él después de todo… todo esto era muy extraño, no solo por erza, si no también él, desde que salió del gremio no pudo evitar sentirse raro al mirar el rostro de su amiga – Erza…- susurro natsu

.

.

.

**EN LA CASA DEL DOCTOR**

-mmm- observaba el viejo doctor a erza- sí, ya le hice todas las pruebas y sí es ese veneno, polvo o lo que fuese que afecto su razonamiento, pequeño amigo de cabeza rosada- se dirigió a natsu

-' cabeza rosada?' que pasa?- miro el doctor seriamente

-me puedes decir un poco más preciso, la actitud que tubo tu amiga al ser envenenada?- en ese momento natsu no quito su cara de seriedad pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse en una gran manera cuando recordó esas escenas, gray y lucy lo observaban expectantes a su respuesta

-s-solo repetía mi nombre, tenía fiebre y luego se desmallo- sencillamente mintió natsu

-mmm ya veo- lo miro fijo el doctor mientras se rascaba la barba

-bueno, eso no importa ahora, hay que dejar descansar a erza- interrumpió gray- lucy, ven con migo a comprar más provisiones, happy…- dirigió si mirada al azulado gato

-aye!-

-sobrevuela el bosque en busca de algo que nos pueda llevar al enano- le dijo gray

-aye!- volvió a ser su respuesta antes de abrir la ventana e irse

-HEY QUIEN TE CONVIRTIO EN LIDER!- comento molesto nuestro amigo dragon

-NO ES EL MOMENTO MONTON DE FLAMAS! NI LOCO DEJARIA QUE LIDERARAS ALGO!- respondió el desnudista más famoso de Magnolia

-tks, ni que quisiera liderar algo en la que fueras parte princesa de hielo-

-mira, quédate cuidándola y no hagas ninguna estupidez hasta que se te bajen las flamas- le dijo gray a natsu con una mirada de seriedad y natsu le devolvió lo mismo, la cosa se había puesto seria y gray se había dado cuenta, ya había dejado de ser una discusión común que casi siempre llevaban, al final cerró la puerta detrás de si y se digno a alcanzar a lucy

- 'si tienes algo que decirle a erza aprovecha ahora cabeza de antorcha'- al fin y al cabo gray se sentía un poco feliz, todos habían sufrido una infancia fría y dura, pero algo había que hacía que natsu y erza se comprendieran más que con todos los demás.

Pero de vuelta en la habitación donde erza descansaba estaba natsu… Pensando y pensando, algo que no hacía mucho, pero algo pasaba dentro de él que no lo dejaba de perseguir

-HYAAAA QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?!- se preguntaba mientras revolvía su pelo violentamente pero como comenzó paro su acto de golpe para mirar con un puchero serio a erza

-'se ve tan linda cuando duerme…- eh inconscientemente comenzó a acercar su mano a su mejilla y empezó a picarla con su dedo

-sigue un poco caliente- pero no detuvo su acto inocente y paso de picar su mejilla a acariciarla suavemente

-'es… muy linda'- pensó natsu, algo se estaba apoderando de el

-Erza…- pero el ambiente se corto por…

-jovencito!- entro de golpe el viejo doctor

-AH!-chillo como una niña asustada- Q-q-que pasa doctor?- rápidamente quito su mano y la oculto detrás de si

-esa… niña, quiso hacerte algo ¿no es así?- pregunto con calma el doctor

-eh? O… bueno ella, no creo qu-

-joven no mienta… mire- el anciano se quito su guante y dejo ver un montón de quemaduras y magulladuras en su mano- esto… esto fue culpa de ese enano

-eso… le hizo el enano bastardo- pregunto natsu con furia

-No-

-eh? Entonces quien fue?!- dijo natsu

-mi mujer cuando nuestra joven vecina me llamo para… jijijiji- el doctor se rascaba su calva cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y lanzaba humaredas al recordar su joven vecina

Mientras natsu- A….ja…- formaba la típica cara de "no te creo ni media palabra"

-pero a lo que voy- el calvo anciano retomo su seriedad- es que debes tener cuidado ya que el corazón esconde muchas cosas…-

-na…stu- natsu se dio rápidamente vuelta al escuchar un llamado que venía de la cama al lado suyo, el llamado de erza, pero aun así el anciano conservo su calma y se retiro sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta

Rápidamente natsu se sentó en su silla

-na…stu? Desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunto erza en voz baja aun medio dormida

-'ósea que cuando me nombro hace rato no fue un llamado?... estaba … soñando?'… ehh bueno estoy aquí hace rato esperando a que despertaras jejeje- respondió rápidamente

Erza rápidamente se sentó en su cama – que paso?!

-ehhh-

-que… paso?!- amenazo erza

-AH! N-no fue mi culpa fue culpa de ese enano! Quiere algo de beber?- erza miro extrañada

-S-si claro- y agarro una taza de café

-perdóneme!- rogo natsu de cara al suelo en son de disculpa

-ya natsu, no es que te fuera a cortar el cuello no tienes que contar todos los detalles solo dime que paso- hablo erza con una sonrisa viendo a natsu en el suelo

-bueno, dejando los detalles de lado, apareció el enano al lado nuestro y según él, tu corazón está en duda, pero luego de eso lo ataque pero no pude evitar que fuera contra ti y te roció algún tipo de polvo mágico que hizo que te comportaras rara… 'AH!'- esta última parte se le escapo de la boca

-rara? De qué forma?- pregunto confundida

-ehhh…- dudo natsu

-seme sincero natsu- acuso erza tomando luego un sorbo de su café

-b-bueno… esa cosa que te lanzo, después de alguna que otra cosa… me revelaste que ahora- apunto al pecho

- llevas ropa…- trago saliva natsu, ya que estas podrían ser sus últimas palabras

-interior menor a tu talla…-

Acto seguido… erza escupiendo si café y lanzando de una patada a natsu al otro lado de la habitación…

-porque me golpeas? Fue culpa del enano…- decía natsu en el suelo con cara de cachorrito mojado

-p-por costumbre!- grito erza ya parada en su cama

-pero…- se recupero natsu rápidamente del suelo y se paro del suelo

-menos mal que te veo bien…- termino mencionando natsu

-sí, gracias… natsu- respondió erza con una leve sonrisa, pero algo raro empezó a pasar, natsu le lanzo una mirada extraña y empezó a acercarse

-si algo malo te hubiera pasado…- natsu corrió y abrazo con fuerza a erza haciendo que esta callera sentada en su cama aun con natsu agarrándose de ella

-eh?... y-ya natsu solo fue un duende, ni que eso me fuera a matar jejeje- rio nerviosa como muy pocas veces lo hacia

-sí… lo sé… pero últimamente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y estar al pendiente tuyo…- respondió natsu con una voz profunda que sonaba reflexiva

Erza solo bajo un poco la mirada para contemplar la cabeza de su amigo, tenía ese color rosa que tanto le gustaba y…-'huele tan bien'- algo en él la cautivaba- natsu… que pasa? Somos amigos y sabes que puedes contarme lo que fu-¡!-

Erza fue interrumpida por un rápido movimiento que termino poniéndola de pie, con su cabeza en el pecho de natsu y sus manos fuertemente agarradas por el dragon que parecía que la sostenía como si de eso dependiera su vida

-N-n-natsu?-

-Te quiero!-

-eh?!-

-te quiero, erza- y natsu despego a erza de su pecho para poder observar sus ojos, sus cautivadores ojos junto a esa mejillas sonrojadas, para natsu era como un espectáculo y lentamente se fue acercando al cuello de titania

-natsu que dices?!- intento forcejear erza inútilmente, parecía que natsu había multiplicado su fuerza y la tenia bien agarrada o se había vuelto más débil

-que te amo!- respondió con mucha firmeza desde el cuello mientras olía su dulce aroma y respiraba sobre este

Erza no puedo evitar lanzar unos pequeños gemidos, para ella por alguna razón se sentía muy bien-Q-que planeas n-natsu? Tú no eres así!-

-estoy por cambiarlo todo y…- hizo una pausa natsu mientras erza miraba sorprendida intentando saber que pasaba

-te hare mía-

….. …...

**BUENOOO HOY TERMINAMOS AQUÍ DE VUELTA AGRADESCO A LA GENTE QUE ME DIJO QUE CONTINUARA… Y LA COSA CONTINUA… SI QUIEREN SABER ESTEN ATENTOS**

**PD: CUALQUIER OPINION ES BIENVENIDA, SIEMPRE ME AYUDA ASÍ QUE NO SEAN TIMIDOS Y COMENTEN XD**

… **Gracias y nos vemos …**


	3. Tus sentimientos y los míos II

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

…

Erza no puedo evitar lanzar unos pequeños gemidos, para ella por alguna razón se sentía muy bien

-Q-que planeas n-natsu? Tú no eres así!-

-estoy por cambiarlo todo y…- hizo una pausa natsu mientras erza miraba sorprendida intentando saber que pasaba

-te hare mía-

….

_**TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y LOS MIOS II**_

Erza no podía creer lo que escuchaba- P-pero que dices natsu?! Que estas por hacer?!

Natsu siguió agarrado a erza sin que ella pudiera soltarse y lamer su cuello, erza empezó a sonrojarse mucho y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente

-n-at…su b-basta- intento resistirse pero se sentía extraña, no podía resistirse esteba congelada apenas podía moverse y le temblaban las piernas al punto de caer al suelo con natsu encima

-cálmate erza, yo se que disfrutaras esto- dijo sonriéndole de una manera muy dulce mientras desabotonaba la camisa de dormir que cubría a erza dejándola expuesta

-perdón por no responderte en el bosque… tu cuerpo me parece magnífico de verdad seguro fue hecho por ángeles- erza solo cerro sus ojos y giro su cabeza a un costado mientras natsu pasaba sus manos por el costados de sus cintura para luego viajar por su abdomen y detenerse cerca de su pecho

-que te pasa erza?- preguntando natsu seriamente

-b-basta… que estás haciendo?- pregunto erza con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos dignándose por fin a mirarle a los ojos

De repente natsu agarro las muñecas de erza y las puso por sobre su cabeza- natsu que haces?- miro erza sorprendida, su mirada se poso en los labios del dragon, que se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que le robo un beso… erza sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda y la arqueo, pataleo un poco para ver si encontraba salida… pero no, era inútil no había salida de ese beso, era inútil… cada vez sentía como se dejaba llevar poco a poco, sintió poco a poco como se sentía más cálida… era… ardiente. Podía sentir hasta el mas mínimo rosar de esos ardientes labios por toda su boca moviéndose torpemente al principio pero tomando ritmo poco a poco, era el primer beso de erza ella solo podía lanzar pequeños gemidos ahogados por los labios de natsu. El beso tomo un rumbo suave y apasionado hasta que natsu se abrió paso… por la boca de erza y empezó una batalla dentro de sus bocas. Erza podía sentir todo, como sus alientos se mesclaban y los fluidos que intercambiaban en sus bocas, era un sentimiento nuevo, fugaz y excitante… pero

Natsu, como comenzó el beso, lo termino- estoy furioso erza-

-eh?-

-porque tu corazón se resiste?-

-no… lo sé-

-me amas?-

-tampoco lo sé-

-COMO QUE NO LO SABES?!- la voz de natsu cambio lo que llamo la atención de erza y empezó una transformación su pelo se hizo azul, la forma de sus ojos se cambiaron y una marca se rebeló en uno de los ojos de lo que parecía natsu… pero ahora no era natsu era…

-J-JELLAL?!- comento erza sorprendida, que era lo que pasaba… que hacia jellal ahí?

-PORQUE PIENSAS QUE NO PUEDES AMAR? EH?! RESPONDE!- grito jellal

-n-no lo sé- respondió erza con su vos entrecortada y quebrada

-"no lo sé, no lo sé"… ES TODO LO QUE DICES- volvió natsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-que está pasando?- erza volvió a derramar lagrimas por los ojos… la situación estaba más que tensa, no sabía que pasaba y no tenia respuesta que decir

-QUE TE AMO!- decía natsu- PERO ESTAS ATADA AL PASADO Y POR ESO ME AMAS!- decía jellal

–TE ADMIRO POR TU SEGURIDAD EN TODO LO QUE HACES! QUE TE PASA AHORA! ES COMO SI NO FUERAS ERZA- acusaba natsu

-TODA LA VIDA TE AME, ESTUBE CON TIGO EN TODO, ME DEBES LA VIDA POR SACARTE DE ESA ISLA DE MIERDA EN LA CUAL ESTABAMOS ENCERRADOS!-acusaba jellal

-t-todas esas c-cosas son mentiras…- susurraba erza, esto era más difícil que una pelea, su cabeza le dolía con tantos cambios

Natsu

Jellal

Natsu

Jellal

-ya… BASTA!- erza reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba y empujo lo que fuera con sus manos…

De momento para otro sintió que flotaba en la nada, vacía, en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba el eco de su llanto, hasta que escucho otro eco a lo lejos… el cual no llegaba a entender, no fue hasta que sintió el frío del suelo y poco a poco todo se hacía claro el eco se hizo más audible

-…za,za, erza, erza!, ERZA!-

Era nada más que natsu agitando los brazos como idiota frente a erza, estaba en el mismo lugar, parada frente a natsu en su cuarto en donde había estado descansando. Todo había sido una ilusión, natsu no había hecho nada.

-eh?- fue lo único que comento la caballero de acero

-volviste? Te quedaste en blanco…- erza si que ya no entendía nada… se estaría volviendo loca?

-estas bien erza?- pregunto natsu inclinándose para observar mejor la cara de su amiga

-S-si… solo parece que necesito…- la voz se empezó a quebrar de vuelta- d-descansar… mas…-

Las lágrimas se le empezaron a caer, le empezaron a temblar las piernas hasta que se digno a sentarse en el suelo a llorar intentando parar su lagrimas limpiándolas pero sin excito, las lagrimas no paraban

-whoa! Erza estas bien?!- natsu se agacho rápidamente al lado de una erza inundada en lagrimas

Pero erza no paraba de llorar y trataba de limpiarse todas las lagrimas de sus mejillas pero entre cada sollozo que daba más lloraba y no paraba

-eh… ah… uhh, o-oye erza, mira mira!- llamo natsu, que empezó a hacer monerías como morisquetas o formas con fuegos como estrellitas, corazones, caritas formo su nombre en fuego entre sus dedos hasta formo la forma de un pastel de fresa… pero todo sin éxito

-erzaaa, si sigues así también me pondré a llorar…- nada podía parar el mar que estaba haciendo erza

-que me pasa?- se escucho un muy poco audible susurro proveniente de titania

-eh?-

-que me está pasando? Porque siento un agujero en mi corazón- ella se inclino un poco mientras posaba su mano en su pecho

Natsu solo puedo hacer una cosa, abrazarla y ofrecer su hombro para apoya cabeza… justo como se había prometido de pequeño, protegería a sus seres queridos

-n-no sé qué hacer… no sé que me está pasando…- pero natsu sí sabía el porqué las lagrimas de su amiga

Erza se aferro más a su amigo para cubrir su lagrimas al punto de mojar su hombro. Pero empezó a sentir calor proveniente de natsu y cada vez más caliente, a tal punto que erza tuvo que saltar a la cama porque hasta el suelo de piedra se estaba calentando, erza observaba atónita como natsu apretaba sus dientes y no podía creer lo que veía, de natsu provenían distorsiones de calor y el pedazo de suelo donde estaba arrodillado se ponía rojo como el carbón

-ese… maldito!- se levanto natsu del suelo, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta dejando marcas en el suelo por cada pisada y cerró la puerta detrás de si dejando una sorprendida erza pero aun así, destrozada por dentro llena de tristeza que lo único que hizo luego, fue acurrucarse en la cama, y dormir…

…**10 minutos después…..**

-Oi!, que es lo que paso- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

-No puede ser, el pomo esta fundido!- dijo otra voz, esta era femenina

Esas voces le eran conocidas para erza… pero aun así no se inmuto por la llamada de la puerta, los golpes y las voces que pedían explicación de lo que pasaba, no fue hasta

-AH! Basta! Quien quiera que sea! Aléjese de la puerta la voy a tirar abajo!-

-p-para! Qué crees que!- la voz femenina quiso intervenir pero ya era tarde, de un patadon la puerta cedió dejando ver que eran gray y lucy, ambos observaron a erza en posición fetal… pero ni rastro de natsu

-erza!- gray se acerco con rapidez para observar a su amiga. Ella solo fingió estar desmallada

-q-que paso?- a erza la costaba escupir esas mentiras. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía decir nada de lo que había pasado

**¡POCK!**

Se escucho un golpe en la ventana, gray se asomo para averiguar que era, en ese momento lucy se acerco a erza

-erza…- susurro lucy para que gray no escuchara-…que paso?-

-no… lo se-

- no mientas- en ese momento titania miro sorprendida a su amiga

-tienes los un poco hinchados… estuviste… llorando?- parecía que a lucy no se iba a creer las mentiras… pero erza no respondió ya que…

-QUE?!- se escucho a gray y las dos chicas dirigieron sus miradas y observaron a happy volar frente a él

-aye! Hay un incendio forestal!- Incendio?... solo podía sonar a una cosa

-Natsu!- (Bingo) se levanto erza de su cama olvidando todos lo problemas

-ese maldito idiota… - suspiro con furia gray

- y parece estar furioso- agrego happy

-como lo sabes?- pregunto lucy

-miren, miren! No solo fundió el pomo de la puerta si no que también dejo marcas de sus pisadas!- apunto happy. Era verdad, natsu no estaba encendido, estaba que ardía literalmente

-hay que ir a buscarlo- por fin erza se digno a hablar

-pero, como lo encontramos ahora?- pregunto lucy

-esa es una pregunta tonta, natsu dejo marcas de sus pisadas- respondió el gato azul

-oh… me había olvidado jeje… -

…**..**

-Corran! haya esta el bosque- decía gray

Iban por la calle mirando hacia la colina donde estaba el bosque donde tuvieron primer contacto con el chaman. Toda la gente corría del lado contrario al bosque ¿Por qué no iban a ayudar? Lo usual de un enciendo forestal, pero se detuvieron ya que obtuvieron su respuesta. Una llamarada gigantesca que parecía que quemaba el cielo como papel, eso no podía ser natural, era provocado por una persona en específico, volvió a la carrera al bosque y llegaron a un caminito de tierra que daba la entrada al bosque pero pararon antes de entrar, el fuego cubría todo y entrar así era suicida

-happy!- llamo gray- eleva a erza y busquen a natsu, si alguien puede calmar a llamas locas, es ella-

-aye!- dijo happy

Erza en cambio no dijo nada, solo se limito a confirmar con su cabeza

Gray pensó rápido- lucy!- el mago de hielo formo un trozo de hielo en sus manos y lo acerco al fuego formando un poco de agua- llama a acuarios, vamos a apagar este incendio!-

-si!- la maga celestial saco la llave que invocaba a su ser celestial más fuerte y giro la llave en el agua

-Portal del portador del agua, te abro! Aquarios!- invoco lucy… pero no se esperaba algo… o tal vez si?

-te dijeee… QUE NO ME LLAMARAS POR UN MES!- una gran ola de agua amenazaba a todos los miembros de fairy tail. Pero rápidamente gray se subió a un árbol y se sostuvo en sus ramas hasta que pasara el tsunami de furia

-estaremos bien! Ve por él antes que cause mas desastre- sonrió gray – nosotros apagaremos el incendio estamos bien!-

-sí!- Le confirmo erza a su amigo

-NO HABLES SOLO POR TÍ!- grito lucy que era arrastrada por la violenta ola de ira

Mientras en otro lado happy y erza sobrevolaban el bosque dirigiéndose donde vieron la ultima llamarada del dragon slayer. Y lo encontraron fácil, ya que, sus gritos se hicieron audibles

-SAL!... SAL DE DONDE ESTES MALDITO ENANO!- gritaba alaridos natsu, parecía más furioso que nunca

-natsu… rápido, baja happy-

-no podemos erza, todo el lugar está en llamas, no hay lugar donde bajar!-

-tsk!- erza estaba irritada, sentía… que todo el problema era culpa suya… y no podía hacer nada por arreglarlo, se sentía… impotente, débil y tonta

Pero algo llamo su atención…

-AHÍ ESTAS!- escucho de entre los tupidos árboles y arbustos

-happy! Síguelos!-

-aye sir!-

Siguieron los gritos de persecución del dragon slayer. Erza se sorprendió de donde terminaron. Estaban en el lago donde vieron por primera vez a ese supuesto chaman

-AHORA SÍ HAPPY! BAJA!- grito erza

-A-AYE!- grito happy, sentía que si sostenía a erza un segundo más iba a perder las alas, parecía desesperada.

Se podía observar mientas descendían, que natsu y este enano verde y escamoso que se hacía llamar un chaman del amor discutían, o más bien natsu gritaba mientras el chaman estaba con sus pequeños brazos cruzados en su pecho. Se notaba que este se había percatado de la llegada de aquella chica a la cual había atacado con sus "polvos" de amor, pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirar a erza a los ojos hasta que llego al suelo detrás de natsu, ignorando totalmente al dragon que se quejaba en frente suyo

-TE HAREEE PAGAR!... POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ERZA!- al principio ella iba a intervenir, pero al escuchar esto, decidió, o más bien simple y llanamente quedarse quieta detrás y escuchar sin razón aparente

-erza… erza!... es MI AMIGA! Y TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMARLA!-

-lastimarla? Ja! Yo más bien diría que, le abrí los ojos!- respondió el enano con su voz chillona

-LA HICISTE LLORAR! ELLA NO ES ASÍ! ELLA ES FUERTE Y TENAS, INTELIGENTE Y UNA GRANDIOSA PERSONA, ELLA CUANDO TIENE ALGO EN MENTE ES FIRME EN SU PASO Y NO DUDA!-la furia de natsu era incontrolable

-wow wow… porque estas tan enojado lagartito? Tanta es tu preocupación por esa chica?-

-ella es una de las mejores peleadoras, ningún enemigo se le compara, y todas sus heridas de batalla, sinceramente no me importaban… sabía que no eran nada… pero… pero… PERO NO PUEDO VERLA LLORAR!-

-a no? Porque no?-

-yo… la admiro… yo la quiero… es natural que me preocupe por mis amigos, pero ella es especial, cuando estoy al lado de ella pareciera que puedo derrotar a un ejército entero con un solo mover de dedos! Y POR ESO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA HAGAS DUDAR Y LA HAGAS LLORAR!- este termino con su argumento y se lanzo a golpear al chaman

-muchachoo- suspiro el shaman- no todo es pelea en esta vida…- en otro segundo justo cuando natsu estaba por golpear a su objetivo, este desapareció

Natsu miro por todos lados buscando rastro de este shaman molesto. Hasta que se le ocurrió mirar atrás suyo. Y erza se quedo helada al ver que cruzaron miradas…

-h-hola… erza… jeje una pregunta, ¿desde hace cuanto estas acá? … no me dirás que me… escuchaste- a natsu se le subió un poco de sangre a las mejillas y trago saliva

-eh? Oh … solo un poco… lo… suficiente- miro hacia otro lado… como había llegado a esta situación?!

-y dime… erza-

-…si?-

-no sientes frio en las piernas?- y le apunto a las piernas

-…eh?- miro a sus piernas y vio que ni se había cambiado la camisa que llevaba en la casa de ese viejo… lo único que la cubría de su desnudes eran unas bragas y la pieza de arriba de la piyama…

-eh…ehhheeeek-KYAA!- rápidamente puso su armadura habitual para taparse… como había llegado a comportarse así? Ella jamás fue así… Es más, ahora caía en cuenta de que pudo haber atravesado el bosque con la armadura de la emperatriz de fuego… enserio algo serio pasaba por su cabeza

-'que me está pasando?! Cuando me volví tan descuidada?!'- erza miro al horizonte con las mejillas rojas

-'Dijo kya'… que haces aquí?- pregunto el dragon slayer con más seriedad en sus palabras

-bueno… yo… estaba preocupada…-ella miro al suelo sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzada

Natsu solo sonrió- no te avergüences por querer a tus amigos…-erza abrió los ojos y lo miro a los ojos

-natsu…-

-no deben descuidarse, mas cuando hay enemigos cerca!- canto con soberbia el chaman de donde fuera que estuviera, solo se escuchaba un vago sonido de sus pasos… pero no había rastro del enano. Natsu y erza se pusieron espalda contra espalda para cubrir más terreno a mirar

-lo ves?- pregunto natsu

-no!- fue la respuesta que recibió

Miraban para todos lados pero no lo veían solo escuchaban los pasos, pero este chaman parecía que era muy rápido

-se ve que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de su situación!- canto de vuelta el chaman

-…nuestra?- sonaron al unisonó

No sabían bien que hacían, solo los dos estaban ahí parado buscando un enemigo de lo más raro y peculiar sin contar claro todas las situaciones que este ocasiono

-'no puedo verlo. Solo queda sentirlo'- en ese momento natsu cerró sus ojos y busco con su olfato y su percepción… podía sentir a su enemigo dando vueltas cerca, muy cerca… hasta que

-'Te tengo!'- pudo sentir a su rival detrás suyo y solo atino a agarrarlo con su garra… LO TENIA!

O eso creía… se detuvo un segundo a analizar su presa, palpándola y sintiéndola, no era como se debería sentir, no era arrugado y escamoso, en cambio era suave y terso como la seda. Todo empeoro cuando se digno a ver a lo que había atrapado y se encontró una cara de furia que a la vez era de pena y unas mejillas coloradas. Su presa era lo que estaba por encima del muslo de erza, su trasero.

-n-no es lo que parece…- dijo natsu

-porque-no-comienzas-quitando-tu-mano?- amenazo titania

Lo que provoco que natsu se tensara de miedo y… apretara la mano y aplicando la ley de "a cada acción hay una reacción"… de un momento a otro natsu estaba volando y cayendo al rio.

-hay…-suspiro-ten más cuidado jovencita, son los instintos masculinos naturales, no toda su culpa…- dijo el chaman

-CALLATE!- amenazo erza con una patada la cual el enano esquivo con facilidad

- uff! Eres rapid- pero no se percato que al otro segundo erza estaba en sima suyo gracias a su flight armor

-AH!- chillo el chaman girandia

-ahora natsu!- grito erza golpeando al pequeño ser en dirección al rio

-SÍ!- grito en respuesta natsu saliendo del agua y golpeando al enano con sus dos manos en forma de mazo en dirección abajo, haciendo que el pequeño ser del amor callera al agua del rio con tal fuerza que quedo inconsciente flotando en el agua del rio.

Natsu salió del agua con el chaman debajo del brazo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza

-enserio! Este enano es escurridizo!- grito natsu

-sí- contesto con gracia erza mientras ataba al chaman-natsu… puedo p-preguntarte algo?- decía u poco nerviosa

-eh? Si claro-

-ehh…- natsu miro por encima de erza mirando un destruido bosque, más de un cuarto estaba hecho cenizas- emm bueno un, "poquito"- respondió intentando de romper la tención con un poco de gracia

-porque?- volvió a interrogarle mirándolo fijamente

-b-bueno, si estaba furioso… más que furiosos, iracundo… no pude evitar sentirme mal al verte así- refiriéndose hace un rato atrás en lo del doctor

A erza le vino un golpe de recuerdos. Recordó ese sueño extraño que le había venido en lo del doctor… erza se lleno de dudas, pero algo le decía que debía hacer algo

-natsu!- natsu se sobresalto, había algo en la mirada de erza le dedicaba, algo iba mal en ella

-sí… que pasa?-

-quiero hablar so-sobre algo- erza trago saliva por los nervios rara vez estaba nerviosa y cuando lo estaba sabia fingir muy bien

-…sobre algo?-

-…porque estabas tan enojado-

Natsu se puso nervioso de golpe

-eh… bueno… eso es normal, si me puse furioso cuando te… te pusiste así, eres mi amiga no es así? jejeje- dijo recordando las lagrimas de erza… y lo doloroso que fue verlas

-natsu, q-quisiera hablar algo… personal… contigo-

-ehh bueno, LOS CHICOS NOS ESPERAN! Parece que pararon el fuego que ocasione! Oh que bien que bien-parecía que natsu quería huir del tema

-pero!... natsu!-

- a casa! A casa!- cantaba

-natsu es importante! NATSU ESCUCHAME YO TE…- pero su dialogo fue cortado por unos cortantes ojos del pelirosado

-no-hay nada-de que-hablar…- y natsu retomo su marcha dejando atrás a titania

-yo… tenia… yo te…- y erza se quedo callada… ya no quería derrochar mas palabras solo puso su mano en su pecho

- yo te… yo… que?- se cuestiono antes de seguir al dragon slayer desde lejos

Ya solo quedaba volver a casa y continuar la vida que siempre tuvieron…

Que estaba pasando? Ellos no se llevaban así, no eran así. Estos sentimientos nuevos los rodeaban y no sabían qué hacer, todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro en un chasquido sus miradas eran otras sus pensamientos…. Sus corazones

Tal vez este sea el fin… y todo haya sido un extraño acontecimiento… que no se volvería a repetir. Tal vez todo era mentira… o tal vez

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SE SE LO SE ES MARTES Y HABIA PROMETIDO QUE EL LUNES ERA FECHA TOPE PARA PONER ESTE CAPITULO… MALDIGO A TODAS LAS TAREAS DEL COLEGIO Y MALDIGO AL SKYRIM POR ATRAVERSE A COMER MI TIEMPO LIBRE … PERO BUENO VOLVIMOS… ESTO… SE ACERCA A SU FIN? A QUE QUIEREN SABER! A QUE SI A QUE SI… A QUIEN LE MIENTO NADIE QUIERE MI HISTORIA **

…**novusamundi…**


	4. Nuestros Sentimientos

**EN EL CAP ANTERIOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-natsu es importante! NATSU ESCUCHAME YO CREO QUE TE…- pero su dialogo fue cortado por unos cortantes ojos del pelirosado

-no-hay nada-de que-hablar…- y natsu retomo su marcha dejando atrás a titania

-yo… tenia… yo te…- y erza se quedo callada… ya no quería derrochar mas palabras solo puso su mano en su pecho

- yo te… yo… que?- se cuestiono antes de seguir al dragon slayer desde lejos

…**..**

_**NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS.**_

1 semana

1 semana había pasado desde que terminaron esa tediosa misión del chaman del amor. Lo peor de todo es que, por la destrucción del bosque, el terror de la ira de natsu y por la discusión que tuvieron erza y natsu, habían olvidado al chaman que se libero y escapo. No vieron ni un solo jewel salir del bolsillo del alcalde del lugar.

No solo eso, en el gremio de fairy tail, la cosa estaba seria.

-otra vez…- suspiro- otra vez no vino-dijo una maga de pelo rubio

-sí, hace momento lo vi espiando desde fuera de la ventana del gremio, es idiota se cree que nadie lo ve- le contesto un mago de hielo

-que habrá pasado desde la misión, los dos se comportaban rarísimo-

-no lo sé lucy, pero sea lo que sea hay que hacer algo-

-sí sea lo que haya pasado tienen que arreglarlo- dijo gray con una cara de preocupación y frustración

…**.. EN LA CASA DE NATSU Y HAPPY…**

natsu se movía de lado a otro en su cama, con mucha incomodidad. Parecía que estaba teniendo pesadillas en su siesta

-natsu!- llamaba happy

-mmm sasasasasasa!...- empezó a delirar

Entonces el gato volador agarro un balde lleno de agua fría y se lo lanzo

-FRÍA! AHHHH!- chillo el dragon slayer sintiendo todo el frió en su cuello y pecho, observo al gato con el balde en la mano- POR QUE HICISTE ESO!-

-otra vez estabas prendido fuego en la cama…- hace mas de 1 semana que natsu tenía que dormir con sabanas ignífugas porque cuando soñaba lo que fuere que este soñando, se prendía fuego y quemaba las sabanas. Parecía un niño con problemas de orina, solo que en vez de orina era fuego

-como quieres que duerma bien con todas estas cosas ignífugas - parecía estar muy irritado. No solo las sabanas eran ignífugas también la ropa interior ya que hasta eso quemaba dormido.

Lo que fuere que pasaba era raro, despierto no pasaba nada, no se salía de control con el fuego eso si

-en que estas soñando?-

-no lo sé… solo veo una especie de persona bañada en luz… parece estar llorando… y no yo se lo que hago ahí… solo me lanzo gritando vaya a saber qué y… solo me hace sentir frustrado e impotente

…actuaba raro…

Hace 3 días que no fue al gremio, miraba por la ventana y se iba. A happy todo esto lo extrañaba y le daba curiosidad. Tal vez no era el ser más inteligente de todos, pero no tonto del todo. Necesitaba ayudar a su amigo

-natsu vamos al gremio!- propuso el gato azul levantando su pata en son de idea

Natsu cambio de cara irritada a una mueca de temor -ehh… bueno yo… tenía la idea de… de… de… DE IR A PESCAR… si ir a pescar a pescar! - Trato de evadir

-sí! Vamos a comer pe… NO TRATRES DE CAMBIAR DE TEMA!... o.. fffufuuff- río de forma burlona happy- tienes miedo?-

-YO NO TEMO A NA-NADA!-

-entonces busquemos una misión!-

-'mierda!'… claro-

**...**

De camino al gremio natsu miraba de lado a lado, atento, observando, nervioso se notaba en su cara. De que cada paso parecía que fuera un paso al purgatorio.

Llegando a la puerta natsu se heló, no quería entrar

-natsu vamos!-

-Sí… y-ya voy…- forzó sus pasos y sus brazos para entrar se escucho el rechinar lento de la entrada fue una entrada lenta y un poco tonta. Todos observaron la entrada y vieron a natsu mirar cuidadosamente de lado a lado…

Para luego formar una cara de alivio- 'no está…'- pero todos miraban hacia él con un solo pensamiento en común "cabeza hueca!"

Así que solo se limito a sentarse en la barra donde mira se acerco rápidamente, natsu se asusto por un momento ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-natsu! Que te paso por estos 3 días?- pregunto sonriente la chica de cabellos plateados

-ehh… bueno… últimamente e estado agotado… jeje no duermo muy bien últimamente jeje…je-

-oh y que recorre por tu cabeza entonces?- pregunto directamente

-eh bueno yo… no se… es como… que sueño con alguien y me siento… mal… la veo llorar y no puedo hacer nada…-

-"La"? ella? Tu subconsciente te acusa? Tienes problemas con mujeres?- hoy mira estaba especialmente interrogadora y curiosa hoy…

-ALGUIEN DIJO!...- dijo una voz desde el extremo del gremio

-…PROBLEMA DE DAMAS!?- dijo otra voz desde la otra punta

Y de la nada dos hombres aparecieron con sillas en sus manos las cuales posicionaron a los lados cerca de la de natsu

-Dime chico, que te atormenta?- dijo tranquilamente un hombre grande con una capa raída

-Soy un experto! Confía en mí! Qué te pasa?- dijo el otro, un chico de más o menos de la estatura de natsu que llevaba un traje, corbata y lentes

-arara… son Gildarts y loke… (o leo, como le llamen)… los "expertos en damas"…hmp- y como vino Mira, se fue y parecía estar bastante interesada…

Pasando a otro tema… natsu estaba por así decirlo "arrinconado"?

-escucha…-comenzó gildarts- las mujeres… son como…-chasqueo sus dedo veces buscando su repuesta-… como rosas… hermosas, huelen bien y son suaves…-

-pero!...- siguió loke-… sí no las tomas bien! Te pinchan con sus espinas!... debes tomarlas cuidadosamente y poco a poco tomar sus espinas como tuyas… y acaricias sus pétalos, sus rojos pétalos…- decía con un tono muy poético

-miren… no sé cuando salieron y porque se meten en asuntos míos… PERO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS DE CHICAS!- comento furioso natsu

-hay…- suspiro el anciano

-la negación, es tan pequeño- comento el joven espíritu

-mira natsu de primera debes saber que nunca en la vida vas a comprender del todo a una mujer- dijo gildarts

-claro! Porque hay millones de damas en el mundo...- ejemplifico levantando su brazos-... y cada una es di-fe-ren-te-dijo loke

Mientras tanto natsu seguía con la misma agria cara.

-pero lo más importante…-

-jamás dejes a una chica mal por ti… ósea, no hagas estupideces… aunque se trate de ti que te encantan hacerlas- se burlo gildarts

-aja- afirmo el espíritu celestial

-hay…-suspiro natsu- bueno, no entendí nada de lo que dijeron… y como si me importara-susurro esto último-…pero ahora que lo pienso, no puedo dejarla así!-

-ahh vez que sí eran problemas de damas- dijo el espíritu codeando a gildarts burlonamente mientras este le daba una mirada cómica

-YA CALLENSE!- natsu corrió con toda velocidad a la puerta… pero antes de salir freno, llamando la atención de sus dos consejeros- no puedo, no sé qué es lo que pasa pero… no puedo…

-como que no puedes?- dijeron sus consejeros

-no sé bien lo que paso, pero lo que haya sido me da miedo ahora… miedo de que lo empeore todo, que decirle? Qué hacer?... no lo sé-

-mmm tal vez debamos usar una técnica de confrontación… una serenata?- propuso gildarts

-pfff eres un viejo, a menos que no sea una hermosa chica de pueblo y que ya sea una mujer no funciona. Rosas, bombones, un traje elegante y una cena super romantica!- propuso loke

-mmm no lo se, no lo se- Se imaginaban escenas románticas con natsu y la chica X, a la cual ellos no conocían

-mmm hey natsu- Llamo el espíritu- y a ella que le gusta? Qué tipo de chica es?- Natsu se dio vuelta para verlos

-no lo se bien, solo se que le gusta golpear, el orden y la ley, es una chica divertida… pero ese lado no sale muy a menudo-

-'mmm parece del tipo extrovertida…'-pensó el viejo gildarts

-'se ve que es energética e independiente… interesante'- pensó el joven espíritu

-mmm- pensaban al unisonó con su mano en la barbilla

-ah sí… le gusta el pastel de fresa!- exclamo el dragon slayer con calma levantando su dedo en son de recordar…pero…-'tal vez dije de mas?'- Sí, sí lo hizo ya que se dio vuelta y observo a un asustado loke y a un sorprendido gildart. Así que lo único que hizo fue abrir la puerta lentamente e irse antes de que dijeran algo.

-está loco!-dijo loke ya que fue una de las pocas chicas que lo rechazo y que rechazo! El simple hecho de abrir su boca recibió un fatal golpe que lo dejo en el suelo K.O

-que chico mas temerario!-dijo gildarts con tono orgulloso

En ese momento los dos consejeros se vieron a la cara-…Crecen tan rápido…- dijeron mirando para luego mirar al techo con mucho orgullo en sus pechos

**...**

Mientras tanto fuera, en la puerta del gremio

-hey natsu!- dijo una voz femenina

-natsu-san!-dijo otra después

-oh hola, lucy, juvia…- dijo con desgano, parecía que los problemas se le acumulaban en los hombros y ni siquiera sabia cual era el porqué de estos problemas

-ehhh… sí… natsu-san necesitamos ayuda en… unas compras nos acompañas?-

-eh?-

-si! De paso damos un paseo así te despejas! Qué tal?-dijo lucy

-eh… no se-

-ahh vamos, vamos- dijo lucy tomando su muñeca y juvia empujándolo desde la espalda

Y así estuvieron todo el día, de tienda en tienda comprando vaya a saber que… no le podía interesar menos a natsu que deambulaba detrás de las chicas que lo habían puesto de mula cargando las bolsas. Unas compras haya otras por acá, hay esto me gusto mira esto que no, esto se ve bien esto está podrido, esto podrá funcionar esto no. Esto era de lo más aburrido

-'¿Cómo a las chicas les puede gustar comprar tanto… es taaaan pero taaaan aburrido'-pensaba natsu mirando el cielo naranja del atardecer-'me lo hubiera esperado de lucy… pero porque juvia esta aquí con nosotros, usualmente está detrás de gray…mmm'- Así que natsu miro fijamente a juvia con cara interrogadora por detrás de ella, juvia se dio vuelta un segundo para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de su cara interrogadora, lo miro por unos segundos para luego evadir su mirada rápidamente y codear a lucy lo más discretamente posible.

Lucy sintió el toque de alerta- ehhh… creo que es hora de volver no creen?- dijo nerviosamente

-sisi suficientes compras!- dijo de igual forma la maga de agua

-qué diablos está pasando?- pregunto secamente el peli rosado deteniendoce en el camino

-oh! Eh! Ummm… nada, nada porque lo dices?- ya se estaba dando cuenta, era inútil

-a mi no me engañan… que quieren de mi? Puedo oler sus nervios…- dijo seriamente, esa nariz era útil para muchas cosas…

-natsu-san…-juvia parecía estar tan bien muy seria… lucy temía que se armara una discusión

-queremos que te des cuenta… de que no es bueno guardarse las cosas, porque podrías explotar… de que hay gente que te necesita y que por favor siempre cuides de tus amigos…- decía juvia mientras tenía una mano en su pecho-…a nadie le gusta fingir estar bien, a nadie le gusta guardarse las cosas en su interior, para eso están los amigos que siempre te dan una mano para levantarte y un hombro para llorar las penas-Todo esto golpeaba al corazón de natsu-… eso me enseño, fairy tail…-juvia puso su otra mano en el hombro de natsu y le miro fijo-… a nadie le gusta estar solo…

Natsu no dijo nada más. Solo se limito a deviar su mirada y observar el sol ocultarse detrás de un gran árbol que había en el parque del frente

-'Sí, tiene razon, fui un tonto y no debí tratar así a mis amigos… a MÍ amiga…erza'- Había roto su promesa un flash de culpa vino a su cabeza

**FLASHBACK**

**-natsu… cuida a erza- Esa promesa, de uno de los amigos de erza… que sacrifico su vida por su amiga.**

-'que tonto fui!'- natsu sintió una gran llamarada en su corazón… una que nunca había sentido tan fuerte en su vida, una que quemaba como el infierno… el fuego era su elemento, desde chico el apoyaba la mano sobre la llama de las velas por diversión y nunca se quemaba. Pero este fuego, este, quemaba como ningún otro…

Culpa

Siguió con su vista al atardecer desvanecerse de su viste detrás del árbol.

Pero algo llamo su atención, algo que estaba mirando al árbol y parecía estar hablando con alguien apoyado contra el troco de este, era…

-'gray?'- pensó

Extendió su brazo por donde creía que estaba juvia- hey miren ahí esta gray ¿Por qué es- y su mano siguió de largo no sintió a nadie a su lado, callo en cuenta que nadie estaba a su lado, y miro de lado a lado… nadie.

Observo de vuelta al árbol y vio como gray corrió velozmente en su dirección

-hey que esta…-

-nos vemos en el gremio!- y gray siguió de largo también dejo a su amigo solo con las palabras en la boca… que estaba pasando?

Natsu arqueo sus cejas preguntándose qué había pasado.

-eh? Las chicas se olvidaron las compras!- agarro las bolsas y reviso su interior

Había: fresas, crema, huevos, velas, harina, leche, merengue, azúcar y un libro de "guía para tontos: como hacer una torta de fresas"

Porque había cosas de repostería?

Camino unos pasos hasta estar frente al árbol…

Pero escucho ruidos de pasos y observo la respuesta…

-natsu?- pregunto una chica muy hermosa, de cabello rojo y vestida de un lindo vestido de tarde junto a un sombrero

-… FUE TODO UN JODIDO ENGAÑO!- dijo natsu con furia y libero esta con las bolsas de compra pateándola lejos

Tonto, tonto natsu parecía que su reacción había hecho mal a erza que miro con gran tristeza a natsu, ambos cruzaron la mirada

-'que es eso… es… una lagrima?! Esta llorando!'- efectivamente erza estaba empezando a llorar justo cuando se dio vuelta

No puede ser… otra vez lo había hecho… quebranto su palabra otra vez…

-no… espera… espera! NO, ESPERA!- grito, corrio detras de ella y como pudo se aferro a erza por la espalda y la abrazo

-nat…su-

-mira lo siento tenía miedo!-dijo en voz alta aun aferrado a ella

-**...**- miedo eh?... todos lo sufrimos, erza sabía bien eso de ante mano. Fuerte por fuera pero con una gran tristeza dentro y atreverse a fingir una sonrisa.

-natsu… quieres… hablar de ello… sobre nosotros?- pregunto erza mientras era liberada del abrazo de su amigo, ambos se dirigieron al árbol y se sentaron.

Natsu miro a otro lado y empezó a rascarse la cabeza luego paso su mano disimuladamente por su cara, pasó a rascarse la nuca y volvió la mirada a erza… sus ojos… estaban humedecidos?

Erza sonrió, natsu era todo un personaje, duro por fuera pero con un corazon de oro dentro. Hacía que su corazón saltara feliz al verlo… pero había un sentimiento de que faltaba algo… quería algo… era difícil de explicar

-lo siento…- comenzó rompiendo el hielo nuestro dragon slayer

-yo también lo siento- decía erza

-de qué?-

-emm bueno… no se-

-…-

-…-

-pfff jajajajaja!- natsu empezó a reír sin sentido y erza también comenzó a reírse… vaya a saber porque

-todo esto… es raro- se preguntaba erza mientras miraba sus manos

Natsu se preocupo al ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos de erza

-erza… a ti… te gusta alguien no es así? Gustar, gustar como lo hacen bisca y alzack?-

-eh?! A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? 'a-acaso será que…'-

-es, ese chico… Jellal, no es así?- decía natsu con una increíble seriedad… debía admitir que no le gustaba un pelo Jellal.

-pero… que? Porque supones eso?-pregunto erza nerviosa. Su corazón sintió un pinchazo ante ese nombre, no por jellal, si no por natsu que suponía tal cosa... eso la hacia poner triste

-bueno, el día que vimos a Jellal por última vez con meredy y ultear… –decía natsu con un pequeño tono de nervios en su voz-… esa noche happy volvió con la cara hinchada y llorando…y-

-…te conto todo- termino de decir erza

-aja…- afirmo natsu- por como vino debió ser una patada de niveles astronómicos! Jejeje…-

-Sí, tal vez me pase un poquito… no, natsu-

-eh?-

-dije que no, natsu… Jellal es parte del pasado, el se decidió y yo respeto su decisión-

-erza… por mucho que no me agrade Jellal, hasta yo me doy cuenta que cambio. Pero lo único que no cambia en el es que sigue siendo tu amigo-

-Sí, tal vez- decía erza mientras recordaba tristemente a Jellal mientras poco a poco el sol huía de la escena para dar paso a la luna

-natsu, me agrada que seas mi amigo, aunque siempre pareces una cabeza hueca siempre estas a mi lado al igual que con todos… tu siemp- erza callo

Siento un escalofrió por toda su espalda, su corazón latía a mil, sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos y su piel estaba erizada

Sus palabras habían sido selladas…

Por sus labios, los labios de natsu

Será este… otro sueño… otra cruel alucinación?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**LO SIENTO!-**

**Lo se lo se, se suponía que el cap iba a estar más temprano…. Pero las cosas están duras de mi lado… PERO NI ESO DETIENE MI ESPIRITU ESCRITOR!... aunque no soy para nada bueno … bueno la cosa es que acá esta mi cap de la historia y pido de vuelta… **

**PERDON! D:**

…**novusamundi….**


	5. Nuestros sentimientos II

**Me amenazaron de muerte por tardar ._. jajaja muchas gracias! XD**

**En el cap anterior…**

-natsu, me agrada que seas mi amigo, aunque siempre pareces una cabeza hueca siempre estas a mi lado al igual que con todos… tu siemp- erza callo

Siento un escalofrió por toda su espalda, su corazón latía a mil, sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos y su piel estaba erizada

Sus palabras habían sido selladas…

Por sus labios, los labios de natsu

Será este… otro sueño… otra cruel alucinación?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erza sentía el ritmo de sus labios al compas de los natsu, moviéndose, lenta, apasionada y generosamente.

No podía creerlo. Esto no podía ser! Era otra alucinación?! NO! No quería otra alucinación! Así que se aferro de sus brazos y palpo sus hombros para verificarse y prosiguió cerrando sus ojos para meterse más en el beso. Pero este término justo cuando erza estaba… disfrutándolo?

Abrió sus ojos y vio a natsu con sus brazos levantados defendiendo su cabeza

-natsu… que haces? Mas importante! p-p-orque h-hi-ciste eso!- dijo apoyando sus manos en su cara para ocultar su rubor

-eh? No lo recuerdas? Erza?- bajo un poco su defensa

-r-recordar que!?- erza hablaba muy nerviosa

-ese día cuando…

…**..FLASHBACK…..**

**Cuando todavía natsu era un niño de unos 10 años**

**Ese día había sido un día hermoso soleado, fresco y natsu se la había pasado jugando hasta que se vino la noche y ya se había dispuesto a volver al gremio.**

**No fue hasta que una chica de cabello rojo con coleta llamo su atención**

**-erza?- Erza estaba parada, en medio del camino inmóvil, debajo de una farola del camino mirando al cielo ya nocturno en ese momento, natsu camino hasta llegar a su lado y miro el rostro de su amiga **

**-erza? Oí erza?!-**

**-eh?- Parecía que erza no se había percatado de la presencia de natsu**

**-que haces?- Pregunto natsu con cara curiosa arqueando sus cejas**

**-nada de tu incumbencia- Corto fríamente **

**-seguuura que estas bien?-**

**-Sí-**

**-segura segura?-**

**-Sí!-**

**-Seguuura segura segu-**

**-SÍÍ!- grito molesta**

**-B-bueno! Ya no me grites… pero a mí no me engañas! Lo puedo oler!... tu preocupación- aclaro el dragon slayer de fuego**

**-esa nariz tuya… a veces es un dolor de cabeza-**

**- ya… que te pasa?-**

**-no… quiero hablar- dijo tristemente erza haciendo que natsu solo se preocupara mas**

**-mmm- pensó natsu- 'que hago?'- pensaba en algo que pudiera subir el ánimo de erza- ya se!- exclamo el pelirosado llamando la atención de la niña**

**-erza! Una vez me conto igneel, que cuando estaba volando vio a una pareja de personas, una mujer y un hombre estaban haciendo un rito raro y dice que los dos parecían muy contentos… bueno eso fue hasta que la pareja vio un dragon volando y se fueron corriendo… quieres intentarlo?! – dijo muy feliz**

**-Bueno- Suspiro - solo porque insistes…- no podía negar que se sentía un poco contenta al ver que natsu se preocupaba tanto**

**-Bien! Cierra los ojos!-**

**-Ya…- dijo cerrando sus ojos… y de golpe sintió como natsu le daba…**

**Un beso… ese era el rito raro? Sí, sí lo era… era solo un inocente beso de niños… pero un beso al fin**

**-listo! Mejor?-**

**-increíble…- susurro erza observando el suelo**

**-eh?... bueno… hey! te invito un pedazo de paste-**

**-INCREIBLE IMBECIL!- grito con fuerza erza ruborizada sacando la espada de su funda**

**-HE?! NO…NONONONO ESPERA OYE PERO ESPERA! AHHHHH SALVENME!-**

**-VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!-**

… **FIN DEL FLASHBACK….**

-Sí… recuerdo ese día ahora- comento erza soltando unas risitas. Se sentía un poco decepcionada ya que al parecer solo lo había hecho para calmar su angustia.

-Sí, no sé porque pero fuiste bendecida con unas piernas extraordinarias-

Y en ese momento natsu miro como erza subía su vestido hasta sus rodillas

-fue un alago, el comentario no iba a ese sentido, camine gracioso por una semana… enserio me dolió el trasero- decía palpándose el muslo

-…- erza solo intento ocultar su rubor mirando hacia otro lado, pero no pudo evitar que su amigo de pelo rosado no se diera cuenta de ello

-JAJAJAJA- se reía alegremente natsu… era pocas las veces que podía hacer sentir incomoda a erza

-en realidad todo esto es extraño- menciono un poco colorada erza, llamando la atención de natsu - sabes… besas lindo- natsu la observo mientras sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cara, ahora erza reía…

-se está haciendo de noche…- hablo natsu con sus mejillas aun rosadas

-sí, hoy la noche esta bonita… oye…no… te importaría quedarte… aquí… con migo?-pregunto erza

-claro! Y-yo me quedo-

-gracias… o-oye… a-acaso te… gusta alguien así como… amar- pregunto muy por lo bajo erza con mucha timidez en su voz

-b-bueno… yo, ehh a mi… nunca me enseñaron de cosas como esas… ya sabes… amor, como se siente… ingneel nunca se gasto en explicarme eso… igual él no sabía de amor humano… y el viejo… bueno no hay que ser un genio para saber que el maestro es un viejo verde y que gildarts y loke son unos mujeriegos… y como que ya estoy grandecito para preguntarles cosas como esas… así que no sabría decirte quien me gusta- Explico muy dificultosa y vagamente

-oh… yo pensé que… ya sabes… te gustaba lucy o lissana-

-y yo pensé que te seguía gustando jellal… ya te dije… que no sé cómo se siente el amor- dedujo que el tema "Jellal" ya que de haber sido lo contrario lo hubiera detenido, aun así no estaba seguro

-oh… bueno yo tampoco soy experta, pero sé que cuando te enamoras sientes tu corazón latir muy rápido, siempre quieres estar con esta persona y cuando lo estas siempre estas nerviosos e intentas impresionarla con cualquier cosa… y muchas otras cosas…-

-y también el físico tiene que ver?- pregunto natsu con una notable curiosidad

-bueno, eso también juega un papel importante… no se mucho, el amor es complicado-

-sí… así lo parece… pero creo que….- y natsu murmuro algo que erza no pudo entender

-qué?- pregunto erza

-que yo tal vez…-y volvió a murmurar

-eh? Natsu por favor habla bien-

-que yo tal vez te…- y otra vez a natsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-natsu ya! Habla bien!-

-**QUE CREO QUE TE AMO!- **grito natsu con las manos alzadas en son de ya estar irritado

-…- erza quedo en silencio pasmada de las palabras de su "amigo"

Natsu quedo un momento inmóvil, pensando en lo que había dicho…-ehh… AAAGHH MALDITA SEAS ERZA SIEMPRE ME HACES HABLAR DE MAS!- y entonces natsu se puso de rodillas y se abalanzo contra erza a ejecutar un ataque… de cosquillas?

-JAJAJA NO ESPERA NATSU YA!JAJAJA PARAPARA ME RINDO JAJAJA!-

-AAHH QUE TE PARECE EH? TOMA! WUAJAJAJA- pero por culpa de un mal movimiento natsu perdió el equilibrio cayendo en sima de erza

-natsu…-

-erza… yo… no se de amor… me podrías enseñar? Por favor… - parecía suplicar

-tonto, yo tampoco se mucho… tal vez- se acerco un poco-…deberíamos -otro poco-… aprender… juntos-

Y así natsu acerco sus caras… poco a poco… hasta que ya sintieron la respiración del otro en sus labios y en ese momento… erza completo el último movimiento, rodeando el cuello de natsu con sus brazos y empujándolo a sus labios, sintiendo al fin el rose de sus labios…

Todo esto para natsu era raro, nuevo y desconocido. Esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo que le hacía erizar la piel, tensaba sus músculos y dejaba en su cabeza una sola cosa… a la chica a la cual besaba

Erza por su parte sentía su corazón salirse y sus pensamientos eran muchos… pero por sobre todo, estaba muy feliz.

El beso duro hasta donde podían aguantar la respiración y entonces volvieron a sus posiciones sentados en el árbol solo que esta vez erza se apoyo cariñosamente en el hombro de el dragon slayer con una sonrisa en su rostro. Casi casi sentían como si sus corazones latieran al compas del otro… era extraño

-natsu, dime que es lo que te gusta de mi que te atrajo- Pregunto repentinamente

-mmm bueno, tu personalidad es siempre fuerte, capaz de muchas cosas, independiente, segura, además de que es misteriosa y me envuelve- hablaba muy nerviosamente

-misteriosa?- se río – y de mi físico?- también muy nerviosa pregunto

-ese es tu cabello!- entonces natsu agarro un mechón del cabello de erza – siempre huele bien y me hace recordar al fuego!-

-Ya! Natsu no me llenes de baba el pelo!-

-lo siento hehehe-

-a mí también me gusta tu pelo natsu, siempre quise…- entonces erza alzo sus manos y las dirigió a explorar el cabello del dragon

-wow… natsu, tu cabello es increíblemente suave!- erza se puso de rodillas para verificar su aroma- y huele increíble- por todos estos cumplidos natsu se ponía cada vez mas colorado

-como lo mantienes así?!-

-no lo sé, es natural!- todo esto era muuuy incomodo para él

Erza se volvió a sentar y otra vez el rubor apareció en su rostro, ya le empezaba a doler la cara de eso -y… de mi atractivo… sexual?- soltó de golpe

-eh!oh… emmm bueno… en ese caso… seria todo…-

-todo?-

-sí! Porque… tienes bellas curvas, unas piernas preciosas y… grandes cualidades-

-"cualidades"?-

-digo… bueno… nunca te conté completamente que paso en nuestra misión pasada. En ese momento pude observar muy bien tus "cualidades"-

-que paso?-

-bueno… para decirlo en palabras que entiendas y no darte una explicación larga, al parecer tenias hambre y pensabas que yo era una rebanada de tarta de fresa!-

-WOW! Tanto así!?-

-HASTA ME LLAMASTE "NATSY"!-

-na…tsy?-

Y ambos empezaron a reír devuelta. Era una reconciliación de lo más rara, una declaración aun más rara y más aun si se trataba de erza y natsu.

-pero… y Jellal?- pregunto natsu triste y seriamente pero con mas tristeza que otra cosa… tenía miedo… que tal si ella…

-no voy a negar que fue al primer hombre que ame y jamás lo podre olvidar… pero… eso fue en el pasado, siempre puedes aprender a amar a alguien más. No existen las almas gemelas ni las madias naranjas.

Era un alivio, aunque en los ojos de erza había melancolía él sabía que su alma era más fuerte

-Vámonos- dijo erza levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para levantar al pelirosado del suelo. Natsu se levanto, pero había algo más que hacer

-e-ERZA!- exclamo él

-qué?- dijo ella volviendo su mirada de vuelta a él

-quiero! Vo-volver! A b-b…besarte!- dijo tomando los hombros de la chica tratando poner cara sería para ocultar sus nervios

Pero sus palabras ya lo habían delatado. Erza en cambio dejo sus nervios, su vergüenza y sus penas para poder hacer lo que debía y lo que quería… Amar.

Natsu dio un paso adelante e inclino su cabeza y erza comenzaba a posar lentamente sus manos en la espalda de él

Ambos se empezaron a acercar sus rostros, pero esta vez con más romanticismo. Y suavemente se acercaron mientras cerraban sus ojos para poder consumar su beso mientras el árbol del parque era el único testigo de su amor en ese momento…

…O tal vez no?...

Antes de besarse una corriente de viento se levanto, mientras erza sostenía su vestido para no mostrar más de lo que debía, algo atrapo el pie de natsu llamando su atención, obligándolo a terminar el intento de besar a erza y observar su pie

-eh?- este se agacho a recoger lo que sea que había atrapado su pierna- una camisa?-

-que hace una camisa en el parque?- pregunto ella- un momento…- erza agarro esta camisa desconocida y la miro fijamente, era tan familiar- un momento… esta camisa…-

Pero algo en el aire llamo la atención de natsu… otro aroma? Y entonces miro por sobre el hombro de erza y solo una cosa pudo decir

-oh oh- dijo en preocupación el dragon slayer mientras la sangre volvió a subir en las mejillas de él.

Entonces erza se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que preocupaba a natsu

Era otra persona…

ERA GRAY!

Un pasmado, boquiabierto y descamisado gray

El solo levanto sus brazos temblorosamente y pronuncio –tú…- apuntando a erza –y tú?...- apuntando a natsu

-ahora todo en lo que creía es mentira…- susurro el mago de hielo

Ahora erza se obligo a abandonar su nuevo y amoroso ser para volver a la erza que todos conocen

-Gray, si descubro que alguien se entera de esto por tu boca, te mato…- dijo mientras lo miraba amenazante

-SOY UN TUMBA!- grito gray mientras…- AHHHHH!-… se iba chillando como niña del lugar

Volviendo con la nueva pareja…

Erza volvió a voltear para mirar a natsu

-natsu, yo lo!...- pero natsu puso su dedo en los labios de erza para que callara mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

-ya ya hehe no hay problema, te entiendo, luego le diremos! Cuando quieras!-

-Natsu…-

Y entonces el dragon slayer estiro sus brazos para abrazar cariñosamente a su titania

Su beso había sido interrumpido, pero erza no pudo evitar acurrucarse cariñosamente en el hombro de natsu y sonreír

Luego al separarse del cariñosos abrazo

-erza estas llorando?!- comento preocupado el dragon slayer. SU dulce dragon slayer

-son lagrimas de felicidad! Tonto!- le respondió con una bella sonrisa titania. SU hermosa titania

Y así los dos se fueron de manos tomadas al gremio… ya se había tardado mucho… tal vez demasiado

…Pero lo que no captaron**….**

Fue a dos observantes mas…

-porque estamos aca? Viendo esto…-decía una chica

-vine a cerrar viejas heridas del pasado… pero creo que ya se está cerrando sola- dijo un chico

-después de todo el prometió protegerla y parece que es un hombre de palabra… mas vale que la cuides… Dragneel-

-Jellal…- susurro la chica al lado suyo

-vamonos, Ultear…-

* * *

**Ufff terminamos otro cap… bueno chicos… mi cabeza esta maquilando mas historias, pero no van a ser lanzadas hasta que termine esta. Bueno lo único no seguimos leyendo! Adiós! PD: Quien espera el próximo cap?! :D ... *cry* *cry*... nadie T.T**

…**novusamundi…**


	6. Primera Cita

**Hola ¿cómo andan? ¿Yo? Enfermo… odio estarlo**

**Pero tengo los dedos sanos así que…**

**En el anterior capitulo…**

Fue a dos observantes más…

-porque estamos acá? Viendo esto…-decía una chica

-vine a cerrar viejas heridas del pasado… pero creo que ya se está cerrando sola- dijo un chico

-después de todo el prometió protegerla y parece que es un hombre de palabra… más vale que la cuides… Dragneel-

-Jellal…- susurro la chica al lado suyo

-vámonos, Ultear…

**En la casa de Natsu y Happy**

Natsu daba vueltas de lado a lado en su cama mientras balbuceaba algo que no se entendía y volvía a incendiar su cama

En la cabeza de natsu:

Natsu estaba parado en un lugar que nunca había visto en su vida, era como un estilo de pradera, lleno de flores y el cielo soleado. Esta vez se podía apreciar el lugar, ya que, en los anteriores sueños solo se podía distinguir a esta "chica" llorar. Él volvió a observar el lugar en buscando algo clave, lo que sea para poder terminar este sueño, pero unas risillas llamaron su atención hacía una colina cercana… algo se acercaba. Natsu forzó su mirada para poder identificar al ser que se acercaba desde la colina y pudo ver lo que parecía una mujer… Esperen, era la chica con la que natsu había estado soñando, la que lloraba! Pero… no estaba llorando… estaba… saltando?

Saltando alegremente! como una niña! Y se dirigía donde natsu!

Y a cada que se acercaba se hacía más brillante al punto de que puso su brazo para no quedar ciego mientras la luz lo bañaba con… bondad y calidez… era cálida… se sentía tan bien.

-naaaatsyyy!- que? La chica había hablado? Y lo llamo "Natsy"?! No podría ser!

Y la misteriosa chica disipo la luz que la cubría para revelar a una sonriente chica de cabello rojo y ojos café vestida con un lindo y ESCOTADO vestido junto con un estilo de cinta amarilla atada a su cintura

-ERZA?!- dijo muy sorprendido natsu

Esta corrió enérgicamente por la sima de la colina y se lanzo de brazos abiertos a que natsu lo atrapara. Este vio las intenciones de la chica y se preparo para la atajada y entonces cuando la vio lo suficiente cerca la agarro en un abrazo y para no perder el equilibrio ejecuto unos cuantos giros mientras erza reía de muy buena gana.

-natsu- dijo despegándose un poco del abrazo/atrapada de natsu, mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y una bella expresión de felicidad

-erza… que haces aquí?- pregunto con cara de "muy sorprendido"

-eh? Tontito!- exclamo con una cara de alegría muy aniñada- estoy aquí para ver a la persona que más quiero y amo en el mundo!- fue su respuesta, entonces rápidamente beso su mejilla y con una abrazo volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de un sorprendido y ruborizado dragon slayer

-'Des-desde cuando es así? Se ve… tan bonita- Natsu debía admitir que esta Erza toda cariñosa le gustaba… no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos y sonreír.

-tengo tanta suerte de por fin poder amarte…- dijo amorosamente natsu

-awww natsy!- erza parecía ponerse de lo más contenta-… te tengo una sor-pre-si-ta- dijo pícaramente

Entonces otra vez se despegaron del meloso abrazo para poder verse las caras-sorpresa?- curioso natsu

-sorpresita!- corrigió ella

-y que es?-

-cierra tus ojos!-

-pero…-

-cierra tus ojos!-

-ya ya- dijo natsu cerrando sus ojos de una vez

Y luego pudo sentir como erza se ponía en puntitas para ponerse a su altura y pudo sentir su amable respiración en sus labios… luego de unos momentos, sintió sus dulces y amables labios sobre los suyos, era un beso inocente y tranquilo ya que solo apoyaban sus labios sobre los del otro… pero aun así era tan lindo.

Pero luego erza apretó más sus labios contra los de natsu y empujo su cuerpo contra el suyo para luego hacer fuerza haciendo que natsu caiga al suelo con ella encima

-lo siento-

-no hay problema, erza- sonrió

Pero cuando natsu intento ponerse en pie erza puso sus manos sobre su pecho

-erza?-

-la sorpresa no termina…- dijo con una voz provocadoramente sensual y una mirada muy lujuriosa

-'esa mirada… es igual a cuando!...'- pero no pudo terminar sus pensamientos

- Re-Equip – susurro seductoramente

Natsu miro fijo mientras erza se iluminaba y cambiaba de vestimenta.

Cuando termino el cambio… se podía apreciar a erza con un disfraz de…

Lo que parecía…

Estar…

Hecho… de…

-Un disfraz de CREMA Y FRESAS!?- dijo natsu mirando con una mueca de sorpresa

Ajum- dijo ella en tono afirmativo mientras pasaba paso su dedo por su cremoso vientre –ahora… di "ahhhhh!"- y acerco su dedo a la boca de natsu

-Pero que es…!- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el dedo de erza metido en su boca. Ella estaba muy ruborizada, tenía una mirada de deseo junto a una sonrisa muy picara. No pudo evitar explorar la boca con su dedo tocando su lengua, rosando el interior de sus mejillas y cuando la crema que estaba en su dedo se termino, saco su dedo lentamente. En ningún momento natsu quito su cara de sorpresa, parecía que eso le daba gracia a erza.

-es hora de comer…- ella dijo

-qué?- él dijo

-es hora que comas la tarta especial de erza-

-ta…tarta especial?-

-o prefieres que nos comamos juntos?- y entonces erza se sentó en las caderas del dragon slayer, este pudo sentir como toda la crema se embarraba en sus caderas

-erza?... que estás haciendo?! Erza?! ERZA?!- esta solo se limito a soltar unas risillas y sacarse toda la crema y fresas de su pecho para después embarrársela en el pecho del chico

-CUANDO ME QUITE LA ROPA!?- dijo al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo… pero luego al mirar a erza…

-'boing, boing, boi…- natsu agito su cabeza de lado a lado y termino desviando su mirada –'…tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas… cosas!...'-

-natsu puedes mirarme! Vamos… no tengas vergüenza! Puedes… sentirme?- todo un escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo de natsu al sentir mucha suavidad en su mano derecha… rápidamente dirijo su mirada a erza y efectivamente su mano estaba en el pecho de erza. Mientras ella sostenía su mano con la otra agarro una de las pocas fresas que quedaban pegadas en su cuerpo y lo paso por entre sus pechos llenando de crema la fresa para luego poner esa fresa en sus labios y acercarse poco a poco a la cara de dragneel. En ese momento natsu tiro todas sus dudas afuera…

-'AL DIABLO TODO!'- …para ser precisos

Ya no importaba nada, sea lo que sea estaba con ella… y no la iba a dejar

Y compartieron la fresa en sus bocas mientras sus leguas se disputaban esta… Natsu no lo pudo evitar! Sentir la curiosidad de apretar su mano y mover el pecho de erza… para después aventurarse y explorar los "gloriosos" pechos de erza mientras esta soltaba unos gemidos de placer ahogados por sus besos… aunque más que besos parecían comerse… como si fueran tartas de fresa… sensuales y deliciosas tartas de fresa que hacían que sus bocas babeara.

Cuando por fin cortaron la disputa por la fresa, se miraron mientras estaban a centímetros del otro… y solo se miraron por varios minutos con una sola cosa en su mirada… amor.

-yo… t-te amo- dijo ella

-y-yo también… te amo…-dijo él

-creo que es hora de ir al siguiente paso- propuso erza

-siguiente paso?-

-ser uno…- menciono eróticamente

-uno? Porque?-

-hay que hacerlo!- dijo emocionada

-hacer qué?!-

Ingenuo, ingenuo natsu…

-yo… te enseñare- a erza le costaba hablar, hablaba entrecortada, parecía distraída… parecía está muy… excitada.

-enseñarme qué?- siguió natsu con sus inocente preguntas

-natsu… puedo sentirlo…- hablo ella mientras lentamente dirijo su mano hacia atrás para tomar en su mano el sexo de natsu. **(Como cuesta escribir este tipo de cosas!)**

-E-ERZA! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?- chillo infantilmente natsu

-natsu… vamos a ser uno!- y se levanto un poquito para acomodarse y ponerse en posición

-e-espera… creo que estas yendo rápido!-

-prepárate!-

-no no! Espera! Estas segura?!- no había que ser un genio para saber que esto era cosa seria

-natsu!- dijo en placer mientras erza rosaba sus sexos

-erza! No creo que sea buena idea!- pero era tarde Erza se sentó con toda fuerza provocando la penetración y rompiendo si himen provocando una liberación de emociones y sensaciones entre los dos.

-AHHH!- grito erza en placer

En cambio natsu… -WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO…

**- FUERA DEL SUEÑO-**

…AAHHHHHHH!- grito natsu saltando de su cama para que caer al suelo recibir un baldazo de agua fría

-QUE?! QUE?! QUE?!- dijo natsu mirando de lado a lado preocupado

-eso fue tarde, happy, ya está despierto- dijo una anciana voz masculina

-lo sé…- dijo chistoso el gato azul

-eso fue cruel!- dijo una joven voz femenina

-lo sé!- respondió de vuelta happy

-abuelo? Mira?-

-buenos días natsu!- saludo como siempre alegre mirajane

-problemas para dormir muchacho?- pregunto el maestro del gremio, Makarov

-que hacen en mi casa?!- pregunto un poco irritado por el baldazo natsu

-No no así no se trata a tus invitados!- corrigió mira

-Ni siquiera los invite!-

-tiene razón mira… estamos aquí por algo más- dijo el maestro

-eh?-

-natsu… estas durmiendo bien?- hablo mirajane

-bueno… ehhh- pronuncio dudoso el dragon slayer

-no hace falta hablar de lo obvio aquí-

Mirajane suspiro- Sí, creo que tiene razón maestro-

-eh? De que hablan?- pregunto natsu

-happy nos a contado que estas teniendo repetidas pesadillas que te hacen quemar la cama y que te despiertas llorisqueando- dijo Mira

Natsu agarro su almohada y la lanzo con fuerza hacia happy haciendo que este choque contra la pared –Gato mentiroso… YO no lloro!- bufo molesto natsu

-bueno niño…- dijo makarov en su típica pose sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados sobre la meza de natsu-… que es lo que te agobia y no te deja dormir?-

Instantáneamente a natsu se le cubrieron las mejillas de rubor al recordar su… extraño sueño

-vamos confía en nosotros natsu! Somos amigos! Somos familia! No me preocupes mas y dime lo que te pasa!- dijo mirajane después de agacharse en cuclillas al lado de natsu que estaba apoyado contra su cama después de su caída

-uff… ya ya… tratare de decirlo!- dijo un poco irritado

-bien!- alegremente dijo mira

-emmm… te acuerdas cuando estaba peleando con gray y en medio de la pelea apreté el… pecho de lucy, y me sermoneaste y luego me diste unas laaargas clases sobre las mujeres, su intimidad y su "sexualidad"-

-Sí?- continuo mira

-bueno soñé que con Er… ermmm una chica…- trato de evadir natsu, pero cuando iba a continuar…

-es erza, verdad?- pregunto/acuso mira

-bueno es… complicado de decir-

-tenemos tiempo- dijo cortante el maestro

-pero es que!...-

-natsu!- llamo de vuelta mira

-ashh… sí…- suspiro cansado… se ve que más personas lo descubrieron cuando erza le había pedido que se mantuviera en secreto el tema

Entonces mira inflo sus cachetes un poco y saco de un pequeño monedero, un fajo dinero y lo lanzo hacia atrás para ser atrapado por el viejo maestro del gremio con tenía una amplia sonrisa. Natsu miro extrañado esto, una apuesta?

-tus "instintos" no pueden contra mis años- se burlo makarov mientras guardaba su ganancia en un bolsillo de su saco

-hmp!... ya, pasemos a lo que venimos! Puedes continuar- pidió/ordeno mira

-ya… bueno! Todo eso que me enseñaste! La mayoría! Lo aplique en un sueño que tuve con… erza!- escupió por fin.

Mira se sorprendió mientras el maestro abrió sus ojos ante tal revelación.

-mirajane! Observa la sabana que lo tapa!- Y entonces la susodicha inclino su mirada a las sabanas que aun tapaban a natsu el cual también inclino su mirada. Entonces esta tiro de las sabanas para… observar… que "salamander Jr." Se había despertado, entonces la chica hizo un saltito para atrás y se arrastro un poco hacia atrás justo al lado del maestro mientras este se tapaba la boca para no reír. Natsu solo se limito a cruzar sus piernas y poner sus manos encima de su "amiguito"

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- intento escudarse, pero solo logro que al maestro se le dificultara más no reír y mira intento fallidamente ocultar su rubor con sus manos

-pfff… uff natsu! Tienes sueños húmedos?- exclamo divertido el makarov- Ya era edad pero no recuerdo criar a un niño tan picaron!- dijo saltando al lado de natsu y apretando una mejilla de este

-no jobhfas con mijo aguelo!- (no jodas con migo abuelo!)

Ya cuando a mira se le fue el rubor – Y d-dime natsu… Erza ya sabe algo de tus sentimientos?-

-en… realidad llevamos saliendo 2 meses y medio…-

Súbitamente el maestro callo su risa, soltó su mejilla y mirajane dejo caer su mandíbula

-cu-cu-cuando fue… cuando fue que no me di cuenta!- pregunto mirajane – hay dios mío! hay dios mío!- dijo nerviosa mira mientras agitaba sus manos- Natsu te invito cuando quieras a mi casa a tomar té y me cuentas todos tus sueños eróticos con ella y… y me cuentas que pasa entre ustedes dos! Su futuro juntos, sus citas y sus escapadas juntos! TODO!- exclamo mira que parecía estar feliz… creo.

Natsu solo miro extrañado y dijo… - cita?-

Makarov solo suspiro y giro su cabeza en son de decepción- Todavía no fueron a una cita oficial?-

Mira solo observaba sorprendida y dejaba hablar al viejo maestro

-emmm… no?-

-bueno… decidido!- hablo makarov en tono firme- natsu! Hoy esta terminalmente prohibido que pises el gremio…-

-QUE?!-

-pondré a gray y a gajeel de seguridad en la puerta, si te llegan a ver… tienen permitido golpearte!- luego dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabello plateado-… mira, vas al gremio a abrir las puertas y en cuento llegue erza la hechas y le dices que natsu te dejo dicho que tienen una cita en el parque a las 3…-

-qué?! Espera, mira!- Tarde… la chica había dejado el lugar

-Natsu, las citas son importantes en una pareja… es más, ten- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su saco el dinero que había ganado contra mirajane y lanzándolo a las manos de Natsu- ven con migo…- llamo el maestro.

**- EN LAS CALLES DE MAGNOLIA-**

-Viejo, a donde diablos me llevas?- pregunto ya un poco cansado natsu

-Vamos a comprarte algo de vital importancia…- respondió makarov

-eh?- pero antes de que natsu pudiera continuar el viejo ordeno que se quedara a esperar en su lugar mientras se metía en una especie de tienda… y ahí espero natsu, espero, espero y al pasar unos minutos salió el anciano.

-por fin! Qué cosa de vital importancia me tienes que dar? Eh?-

-Ten- dijo el maestro sin mirar a la cara a natsu- solo no te los gastes tan rápido mi chico picaron! JUJUJUJU- dijo después con una cara divertida y picara mientras se alejaba dando saltitos alegres. Natsu después de ver tan rara escena reviso su "regalo". Eran una caja repleta de condones.

-VIEJO DEGENERADO!- grito furioso natsu mientras aplastaba la caja con sus puños de fuego.

Natsu gruño, ahora no solo gray lo sabía, lo sabia el viejo, mira y seguro que loke y gildarts sospechaban.

Pero súbitamente recordó algo –LLEGO TARDE A LA CITA!-

Entonces natsu empezó su carrera hacía su destino… pero se algo llamo su atención y miro para atrás, por sobre sus pasos, a ver ese objeto que le llamo la atención.

**-CORRE-CORRE-CORRE- EN LA CITA-3:07-**

-natsu!- exclamo alegre la chica

-Pufff!... paf… perdona… que llegue… tarde!- decía un muy cansado y agitado natsu

-no te hagas problema… eh… estas bien?- pregunto erza al verlo tan agitado

-SÍ!... no te preocupes…. Comenzamos- respondió natsu recuperando su aliento y ofreciendo caballerosamente su brazo para comenzar su cita

-solo una cosa erza… es mi primera cita y no tengo idea de que hacer…- dijo apenado

-oh… t-también es mi primera cita… p-pero… yo te guio, ven!-

La cita no fue la gran cosa… pero saben lo que lo hacía especial…. Que estaban juntos. Caminaron por muchos lados y vieron muchas cosas como por ejemplo que erza no pudo evitar pararse en una veterinaria donde había unos cachorritos preciosos, su cara era toda de ilusión al ver a estos seres tan esponjados y natsu solo se limitaba a sonreír divertido detrás de ella… obviamente pararon en cada vidriera de cada pastelería que se cruzaban de suerte con el fajo de dinero que el viejo le había dejado a natsu fue suficiente para pagar las tartas de fresa que erza tanto le encantaba devorar, pasearon por el parque, por las calles y vieron sus negocios... particularmente uno llamo su atención, se llamaba "el chaman del amor" y natsu pudo oler un olor familiar… el olor de ese despreciable enano… pero al parecer al investigar un poco la tienda y hablado con el enano ahora dueño de esta tienda, parecía estar arrepentido y ahora haría las cosas bien… más o menos. Pero la cosa interesante fue cuando al salir, se chocaron con una chica encapuchada y con el abrigo tapando su boca… pero esta chica no escapo al siempre efectivo olfato de natsu… era juvia… que dios se ampare de gray. Siguieron su camino…

… y el destino los trajo de vuelta al árbol del ese pequeño parque donde hace poquito se habían dado cuenta de lo suyo. De su amor.

-'ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!'- eso natsu! Ve por ella!

-Erza!- su voz temblaba un poco, pero estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer

-Sí?- dijo cálida y relajada erza

-Quiero besarte! Besarte como aquella vez! No como los besos que venimos teniendo! Nada de besos escondidos o besos pequeños y cortos! Quiero uno de verdad! En público!- Erza no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero si su amado reclamaba tal cosa… no podía negárselo ¿no? Así que solo se limito a reírse un poco y hundirse en los brazos de natsu, juntar sus cuerpos y unir sus labios otra vez… como aquella vez… un beso pasional y amoroso donde sus labios bailaban y sus lenguas peleaban.

Y siguieron besándose un rato, un rato largo, bien largo. La gente paseaba miraba y susurraba ante las acciones de la pareja.

Cosas como

-hay mira esa pareja de tortolos- decía una abuelita mirando la acaramelada pareja

Otros decían – hey, no es esa la gran y temida titania?-

-Sí sí lo es!-

-se está besando con salamander!-

-Dios mío como envidio a ese chico! Ha ha!-

Pero esto ya no les importo… no importa la gente cuando tienes a alguien a quien amar con toda tu atención y corazón.

-WOW…- dijo erza ya separándose del su meloso abrazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de natsu

-sí… WOW… sabes… jamás pensé que iba a hacer este tipo de cosas! He he he-

-'ES TU OPORTUNIDAD ERZA!'- ve por él chica!

-sabes… natsu- llamo erza

-hmm?-

-sabes… no me importaría para nada que… los demás… sepan de nosotros… ya sabes… para evitar problemas y esas cosas ¿no crees?-

-oh?... ya estas lista?- erza quedo shockeada con tales palabras

-'To-todo este tiempo espero por mi?... es… es un amor!'- erza tuvo que darle la espalda a natsu para esconder su rubor, parecía que natsu iba lento pero seguro en su camino para ser caballero.

-hmm… creo que se hizo tarde, erza… hay que volver…-

-eh? Si claro!- erza rápidamente se adelanto unos pasos para que él no notara las mejillas carmesí de ella. Pero se detuvo al ver que los cordones de sus botas estaban desatados y se agacho a atarlas

Natsu se detuvo a ver como erza se ataba sus cordones… pero natsu no pudo resistir mirar por debajo de la falda de erza, la cual dejaba al descubierto su muslo… recuerdos invadieron la cabeza de natsu… recuerdos de su sueño "húmedo"…

-'que tal si yo y erza…'- se pregunto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un condón que se había salvado de su ira-'… nonono todavía es muy temprano para eso… pero me pregunto… como se sentirá?...-

Pícaro, pícaro natsu

**¿Cómo se sentirá? XD**

**BUUUUEEENOO! Amigos este es el fin de "el chaman del amor"… espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus reviews**

**PD: la cosa no termina acá! Estoy creando mas historias! :D… **

…**novusamundi…**


End file.
